


We're just different...

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18-20, Aged up characters, Are important, Dont mind the order, F/M, Just some stuff i thought about, X-Men AU - Freeform, actually it was an ask, all of the characters - Freeform, also read at your own risk, besides Tikki and Plagg, has nothing to do with the x-men movies though, i dont need haters, if you dont like it dont even read, in the tags, just the idea of mutants, thanks to one post that i saw on tumblr, they are 27-28, years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a just your everyday office worker... right?.. No, since after a nuclear breakdown in an area next to France half of the population got some kind of superhero powers which you would see in a science fiction book. And the government tries to hide all the mutants away to prevent mass hysterias but the mutants have other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ah... Paris, the city of love, known to be one of the most romantic places in the world, but lately, also known for having people with superhero like powers. They try to hide it away because people like them are hunted down by the government. One of these people is Marinette Dupain-Cheng who coincidently works in an office who is owned by the people who hunt down mutants. Her power as she understands is the power to create things and change the reality also has the power to manipulate probability.  
So one day she was walking with her bff Alya who also worked in the office  
"Marinette, wanna grab lunch today" Alya asked.  
"Alya, we do that everyday you can stop asking..."  
when they came to Marinette's desk they saw a little note glued to her monitor  
"Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please come to the 10th floor when you have time  
-CEO's 1st secretary, Tikki  
"Oooh, Congrats, Mari what if they wanna talk about your promotion at work!" Alya said excitedly.  
"Don't jinx it then"

When she entered the elevator she was happy that no one was there so she could avoid awkward rides. But at the last moment a young man with blonde hair and green eyes entered the elevator. She moved away from him with a reason she didn't know. Then he looked at her and said.  
"Don't worry... I don't bite" She looked at him and he was really handsome. She laughed at what he said and for some reason put out her hand for a handshake.  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" She introduced herself.  
"Adrien Agreste" He said.  
"Wait... Agreste... You are Gabriel Agreste's son? You know the CEO?"  
"Uhm... Yes I am"  
"Are you here to visit him"  
"I've actually been working here for 2 years already..."  
"Well... how would I know... I am just a secretary..."  
"Oh..." The elevator was pretty slow so they talked for a while.  
"This is my floor" She said.  
"Okay, see you around" He said with a smile as the elevator doors closed.

 

When she entered the office of the 1st secretary she was shocked at the size of the office then she saw that in front of the desk sat a woman with straight pitch black hair and red ends. She stood up to greet her guest and she was at least 6'2" but it was probably because of her high heels.  
"Marinette, thank you for coming... sit down please..."  
Marinette set down on a soft sofa in the office  
"Marinette, can I call you Mari?"  
"Uh... yes of course"  
"Mari... you probably heard about the nuclear breakdown that resulted in half of the population of France to develop strange powers..."  
"I-I..."  
"I mean of course you have, you are one of them aren't you?" The woman said with a calm voice.  
"I-I how did you... please don't tell the police..."  
"Why would I do such a thing to someone like me"  
"Oh thank yo--- Wait... what do you mean someone like me?" She stood up.  
" I mean this..." The woman's skin suddenly turned reddish with her hair neon red and her pupils turned a darker blue like her eyes making her look like a blind person  
"Woah" Marinette exclaimed.  
Tikki let out a laugh before turning back human.  
"You see Mari... the nuclear breakdown was just a mambo-jumbo created by the government to hide the truth about these powers... we were all born with it... also you have to know that our fellow mutants are hunted down and it is my duty to save them... but I cant do it alone so I need your help..."  
"But why mine?.."  
"Because your powers are stronger than you think... you think your powers can only change minor parts of the reality that we live in?.. No... quite on the contrary..."  
Marinette was taken aback  
"You know these powers are separated with two major groups... powers that create and powers that desroy... mine and yours are creative..."  
"HOLD ON A SECOND... you are telling me that the government is lying to us?.."  
"I have told you that 10 minutes ago were you here???" she shouted "The government is trying to use our powers to control us... control other countries... control humanity... Its not just in France that this occurs in"  
"So if I say yes... than I am against the government"  
"Pretty much, yes.  
"What's the plan..?"  
"I knew you'd cooperate" Tikki opened a drawer a pulled out a huge file.  
"These are the mutants that I know of..."  
"Where did you get these files..?"  
"I know people..."  
"Okay..."  
"Okay lets start... Aurore Beaureal... she is caught by the government her powers have a destructive nature... in fact they are tied with nature... she has some kind of weather control powers was last seen free October 21, 2015... She was caught using her powers to entertain children... that's when they caught her" Marinette looked at the pictures of the girl... she was feeling sad for her...  
"Okay, next up, Ivan Bruel and Mylene Haprele... These two were always seen together until one day they disappeared their powers are unknown but I am pretty sure they are destructive..."  
"hm..." Marinette hummed  
"Next is Alix Kubdel... She is also one of the strongest mutants I have encountered but contacting her is nearly impossible..."  
"So I was your plan B..."  
Tikki let out a chuckle before continuing  
"Alix's powers are unique... she has timetravelling powers, extremely fast metabolism, super speed etc.... She isn't caught yet that's why I want to find her... her fast metabolism helps her body processes which means she can change her hair color, skin color, eye color at will making the melanin produce faster"  
"So cool... my powers cant compare"  
"They can... she cant control any of her powers besides the body processes... her speed is too much to bear I guess... Next is Kim... don't know his last name since the information was limited... He has super vision and wings... which he can hide but apparently he was still caught... Whats interesting I have heard about him being caught... he was last seen with Alix Kubdel... maybe if we find her she can help..."  
"Were they friends...?"  
"Unknown... the last one which we can tell about is Juleka her last name is also unknown she apparently has shape-shifting powers and can also create copies of herself...  
"Wait... I know her,,, she is a friend of a friend... who as I know is also a mutant!"  
"I knew you would be helpful" Tikki's phone suddenly bipped  
"I need to go now... here is my number... go back to work I will contact you!"  
"Thank you..."  
"And Marinette... nobody must know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Tikki's "people" in the government they manage to get to the lab where they keep the mutants... Also marinette learns a thing about her bff...

Marinette's thoughts were always about what she learned this week she wasn't talking to anyone so one day Alya came to her apartments door...  
"Marinette, you are weird recently what's going on..?"  
"Nothing, Alya, I was just overwhelmed with the work..."  
"Girl, I have known you enough to know that it's something else that bothers you" Mari's friend said.  
"Alya really... Please I am just tired"  
"Marinette stop lying"  
"Alya..."  
"Mari I just want to help-" suddenly a flower pot appeared in Mari's hand out of nowhere which she threw at her friend... But Mari didnt expect that Alya would shoot a lightning like beam... Stopping the pot mid air.  
"Alya..."  
"You are a mutant as well..?" They said in unison  
"That's actually such a relief, Mari" Alya said "Covering the fact that YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME"  
"I JUST GOT NERVOUS... I am sorry Alya..."  
"Ugh... What would you do without me " they hugged and promised to keep all of this a secret...

 

When Tikki called again Marinette who got a permission from Alya told Tikki about her object freezing powers. Tikki was pleased to get another supporter and Tikki told them about a meeting they would have with her friend... They both agreed.  
They met in a cafe at 6 o'clock to discuss what Tikki had in mind.  
"Marinette, Alya, this is Plagg, my close friend"  
"Nice to meet you" he placed small kisses on their palms the young man had blonde hair with greenish blue eyes and pale skin.  
"Are you a... You know... Mu-"  
"Yes... Come with me" they set in a car and drove to a government agency lab as he showed his ID all of them entered. They went to some kind of a bunker where Plagg transformed himself into his mutant self with pitch black skin and hair, cat like green eyes.  
"So cool!" Alya and Marinette said in unison.  
"I know right?" plagg answered.  
"Okay, Plagg you promised to be serious this time and get us to the lab !"  
"Okay okay, sweetcheeks stop being so gloomy you are way more beautiful when you are calm"  
"Oh... Oh! So you are a thing!"  
"No it's just his powers include delusions!" Tikki said.  
"She is crazy over me" plagg mouthed to Alya and Mari.

 

They went down to the lab 30 feet underground. Plagg once again showed his ID to let them in... It was very unsettling for Marinette she was looking into the cells where the mutants were sitting. First she looked into the cell with the person she recognised as Kim... He had no shirt on for some reason he had a muscular body with a 6 pack and big biceps and he also had black wings the cells were really big so he was sitting on the floor and shooting darts across the room hitting the center of the target every time than he looked at her with an emotionless expression which scared her away. The next cell was really confusing it wasn't transparent then suddenly the lair which turned out to be ice evaporated and disappeared revealing a blonde girl with two long ponytails... What was it? Aurore! She looked sad she was on the ground, her knees up to her face... The next cell had three identical girls sitting on the floor playing with cards suddenly two of them disappeared and only one black haired girl with purple highlights and crimson eyes was left in the cell. They walked through all the cells the but the last one was different it had a sealed door which was made from metal unlike the other bullet proof glass ones... They decided to leave it alone... For now...

 

Alix Kubdel was spending her day sitting outside a cafe drinking ice tea when she noticed Mari sitting in front of a far table sipping coffee looking at her, she instantly felt worried for her secret so she put 5 euros on the table stood up and because there was a lot of people she could easily get lost in the crowd but she still chose to change her hair color to black and continued walking then Alya appeared in front of her wherever she would go the four of them would follow her so she gave up and asked what they wanted. They sat down in the same cafe as before.  
"What do you want from me..?"  
"Don't worry, sweetie," Tikki started "We are also mutants... We wanted to ask you for help in rescuing the captured mutants from the labs that they are held in"  
"Bulls@#%"  
"The nuclear breakdown was just a lie we are being told and we will fight against the government for our normal lives"  
"I... I don't know...maybe I can help..?"  
"First of all help us with this" they put a picture of Kim in front of her."Do you know him?"  
"No... I don't know him... Personally..." Alix was muttering everything she was saying  
"Than what happened to him... Please we need to know..." Marinette said.  
"Okay... I will tell you what happened... I was just dining outside when government people noticed me changing my eye color somehow... They tried to shoot me when I was fighting back but that guy... Kim he throw his knife which pierced the bullet and made it fly to the side... He then helped me get away... If there is anything I can help with that involves freeing him... Than I am ready...  
"Wow... You knew him for like three minutes and already love him" Plagg said.  
"Pfft... I just want to return the favor that's what I was taught when I was little..."  
"Alright you will join us and we will help you return the favor. Deal?"  
"...Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story so far ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had to take something from her office so before going to the place Tikki and Plagg had to take them they visited her workplace.  
"Fancy..." Alix said looking at their office.  
Marinette was at her desk when Adrien approached her  
"Hi Marinette!"  
"Oh! Hi Adrien."  
"Hey... Listen can I ask you something"  
"Uhm... sure?"  
"There is this corporative event and there will be no one my age... can you come?.. you can take your friend Alya if you want!"  
"Oh... yes... I will see, Adrien"  
"Thanks" He smiled and left  
"Why is he so cute?" She thought  
"Who was THAT?" Alya asked  
"Uh... I-I... no one!"  
Alya showed her the "I am watching you sign".

They drove in Plagg's car to an old apartment complex outside the city but when they entered the courtyard the complex turned into a modern building with a lot of mutants running around in the courtyard... they looked happy... protected.  
When they entered the building Alix suddenly fell on her back  
"What the HECK?!" She said and a girl appeared out of thin air  
"Oh my God I am so sorry!" The girl with ginger hair emerald eyes and glasses said.  
"Guys, This is Sabrina, she can become invisible"  
Alix got off the floor.  
"You think?!"  
"Okay lets go you need to meet the people" Tikki said.  
"First lets meet our chemistry geniuses"  
They entered a lab with six people working there  
"Hey, Rose! Nino! Come here."  
A girl with pixie cut blonde hair and a boy with dark skin and a cap on approached them.  
"Guys meet Rose and Nino"  
"HI" Alya greeted them first she shook Rose's hand but when she tried to shake Nino's hand he moved her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
She giggled.  
"Are ALL male mutants such gentlemen?"  
They all introduced themselves and moved along.  
"Lets meet our tech genius... Hey Max!"  
A guy who was working in front of a huge monitor stopped what he was doing to approach them.  
"Oh hello there!"  
Marinette started.  
" Hi I am-"  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, age 19, blood type AB, used to have a cat at the age of 8 but he ran away."  
"Woah... how did you?.." Alix asked but was interrupted  
"Alix Kubdel, age 18 blood type A, you have an older brother Jalil who is also mutant which is strange because both of your parents arent  
"Okay that's creepy-" Alya said.  
"Alya Cesaire, Age 19, blood type also AB, have 2 younger sisters"  
"Sorry about that girls" Plagg said. "He can "scan" People"  
After meeting all the people they asked Max to give them battle costumes so that they could free other mutants. But he said it will take some time.They got what else they needed and headed back to the government agency center. it was night time so things are gonna be easier... When they arrived they passed the security but Plagg accidently hit a alarm laser  
"Uh oh... we have ten minutes before the police arrives QUICK"  
"Ugh! Plagg you are an idiot!" Tikki said in fury. She kicked the lab door open the sirens would already be heard. The cells lit up with red as an operated voice shouted "Intruders"  
The mutants were panicking.  
"Alya! there is the panel try to open the cells!" When Alya wanted to open the cells the panel closed to prevent intruders from freeing the mutants. They were trying to open the cells remotely  
Alix was trying to open the cell whose prisoner was Kim.  
"...You?.." He whispered.  
"Time for me to return the favor" No matter what she did the cell wouldn't open  
Then suddenly something snapped in her brain.  
"I will be right back" She went to the panel and placed her hand on it, fastening the aging process of that metal the panel turned into rust and all of the cells opened.  
All of the mutants ran outside besides the gang who were caught and had to fight back, their powers of course helped them fight the police who had no powers whatsoever. Helicopters from their base came to rescue them and Marinette was excited.  
"We did it Tikki!"  
"Too soon to celebrate we still have to open the population's eyes about the government we still have a lot to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks past since Marinette and the others rescued the mutants from the labs and she didn't hear anything from Tikki and the others. But she was calm because Tikki said she will contact her if she Is needed. Now she and Alya were getting ready for the corporative event Adrien invited them to. Marinette was wearing a short red dress with her hair loose. While alya wore a dark blue longer dress with her hair in a ponytail. They arrived at their office at 7 o'clock and it looked different than normal it was very festive.  
"Marinette!" Adrien approached them. "You girls look beautiful!"  
"Thanks! Mari sewed our dresses!" Alya said.  
"Really? You are really talented Mari!"  
"Thank you!"  
The evening was very nice they laughed, danced, ate delicious snacks and Mari was really happy.  
"So Mari... you have any other hobby's besides designing dresses?" Adrien asked.  
"Oh... not really I really like-" She was interrupted with armed police officers entering the building, they grabbed some guy who started shouting that they must let him go but they held their guns against his head and shot him, everyone screamed but then the gunshot wound disappeared and the man sprung to life... he was a mutant! Mari had to do something  
"Alya give me your rubber band!" Alya let her hair loose and gave Mari her hair band. Mari ran into some room where she left her changing clothes they consisted of a red tank top and red leather jacket with some black jeans. She tore some fabric from her dress cut two holes and wrapped it around her eyes in hopes of hiding her identity she tied her hair and escaped the building from the emergency door and re-entered from the main door so people didn't think she was in the building. She immediately attacked the police officers. First she was fighting with her fists then she started using her powers. When they through her to the side she got up and created knives out of thin air and through at them she was careful not to actually hurt anyone she created herself a phone and called Tikki...  
"Quickly send a helicopter!" She didn't give any names she just demanded... she continued fighting until the police were pinned to the walls with her knives by their clothes she grabbed the victim mutant and ran out of the building... She shot a quick glance at Alya who obviously knew it was her and then at Adrien who unlike everybody else wasn't scared just confused and suspicious. The helicopter came and they escaped.

 

They were in the MPC- Mutant Protection Center outside the city and Tikki was talking to Marinette  
"So... you are telling me you were at this corporative event when police came and wanted to take this man away..?  
Some doctor came to them.  
"Miss, his state is stable we can give him a room for further living  
"Do it then..." The doctor left. "Did anybody recognize you..?"  
"I don't think so... only Alya..."  
"Come with me"  
On the way to Tikki's she saw all the mutants they rescued, Juleka became friends with Rose and Alix... She saw them talking and laughing when they noticed her they waved at her. Then she saw Kim talking to Max... they seem to get along. This time when Kim looked at her his expression wasn't empty he smiled at her and sent a friendly wink before continuing talking to Max who also greeted her with a smile. When they reached Tikki's office she set in her desk and once again pulled out a file from her drawer  
"You know Marinette during this couple of weeks a lot of mutants came to our center by themselves and all of them were describing a blonde boy with green cat eyes rescuing them I asked Plagg if it was him and the answer was negative there is only one file about him with only one unclear photo... Look..." the photo was actually pretty clear in Mari's opinion it was just shot in the dark the silhouette of that person was dark but his green eyes glowed well... like a cat...  
"What do you want me to do..?"  
"I want you to find him!"  
"Do I have to wear this everytime I am using my powers?"  
"Actually, Max designed mechanical costumes which suit your powers for every strong mutant that we have... I can ask him to make one for you?.."  
"Yea that'd be nice."

 

Marinette exited Tikki's office to be greeted by Nino, Alix and Rose  
"What was all of this about?.." Alix asked.  
"Are you hurt?" Rose continued.  
"And where's your friend Alya?" Nino also asked and everyone looked at him.  
"What?!" he complained.  
"Anyway... Was it about that mysterious mutant who saves everyone?"  
"How do you know, Alix?"  
"Tikki told us, Are you going to find him?"  
"Stop bombing me with questions, guys" Marinette said. "Hey, Max, Tikki told me you were going to-"  
"Yes I was and sorry for interrupting all the time I just know the percentage of ends that sentence could have gotten... and yes I am doing costumes for everyone but I am busy today so I cant do it now."  
"Aaaand when wi-"  
"Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."  
"Well alright..."

 

Two days later they all came to the center so they Max can make costumes.  
"Marinette we will start with you okay?"  
"Sure!" She entered a special room.  
"Please, don't move" a scanner started scanning her for measurments probably.  
"Marinette, now I will give you instructions so you will do some exercises that will help me make your costume, alright?"  
"Yes..."  
"Please stretch your hands in front of you" she did. " and fold your elbows so they are behind your back.  
"Like this?" she asked after doing what he wanted.  
"Yes, now repeat that process ten times... Good now for the second exercise, please bend your neck from left to right and repeat 20 times... Good..."  
After doing all her exercises he asked her to use the device that he gave her to calculate her pressure and heartbeat  
"Max, Its 100, 60 and 80 is my heartbeat."  
"Okay you can come out now. Alix can you go please?"  
"Me? Yea sure!"  
"Now don't move" He took her measurements.  
"Now, I will give you different exercises than Mari.  
"Okay!"  
"Now, please do 30 squats" She did 30 squats  
"Good, now please put your hands on your hips and bend them from left to right... Good... excuse me for this... can you please move your hips in a circular motion ten times from one side ten times to the other?.."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Unfortunately we really need that for the costume"  
"Ugh... alright" She was incredibly uncomfortable doing that.  
"Kim, stop staring please..."  
"Uh.. yea... sorry" He turned around and then she finished  
"Okay now please without throwing the device on the glass calculate your pressure and heartbeat..."  
"My pressure is 110 70 and my heartbeat 170... as always...  
"What??!1 170?!"  
"Duh... my power is super speed logically my heartbeat is faster..."  
"Okay... you can come out... 170..." Max was still confused  
"Okay, Rose come in,"

 

Afteer scanning Mari left and went home. Alya immediately called her.  
"GIRL, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT??!!"  
"Alya... i will tell you everything on Monday, at work, now i need some rest..."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was once again in her office working and hoping no body recognized her suddenly someone grabbed her from her shoulder, she gasped and jumped from her chair. It was Adrien.  
“Marinette, wow, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“Woah… you sneak up like a cat! Its ok, don’t worry, its after what happened on the event I am super jumpy”  
“Yea, Mari, about that… where did you disappear when ‘that’ happened?” Adrien asked curiously.  
“Well I got really scared … so i… ran from the event room to a… uh… storage room… yea!”  
“Okay..? Anyway I am happy that you are not hurt.”  
“Yea me too… I mean I am happy that YOU are not hurt, not… I mean I am happy that I am not hurt as well…. Oh my god whats wrong with me?..”  
He chuckled.  
“Its ok, Mari… but you know I feel really bad for the mutants… they are human too! And they need to be treated as people… It’s really unfair”  
“Oh my god he understands… He is so scarily perfect…” She thought  
“I know right?!” She practically shouted. “Uh… sorry”  
“Stop apologizing” he said with a smile. “Sorry I need to go now, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Yea bye” she smiled.

 

Tikki was sitting in her office of the MPC, when Plagg opened the door.  
“Did you call me, your highness?”  
“Stop it, Plagg” She said inviting him in. “Sit down, please”  
“Anything for you” He set and started to play with all things that were on her table.  
“Plagg… Plagg please stop… I understand that you consider yourself a cat but please stop!”  
“Ugh… you are no fun… so what did you want, dear?”  
“I was considering building a training hall…” She stood up, looking into her file. “So I made some measurements of how big the hall must and wanted you to check it out.”  
“Sure thing!” He grabbed her by her waist and made her sit on his lap so he could look into her file”  
“Plagg… I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY PEN IF YOU DON’T LET ME GO!”  
“Then how am I supposed to see the file? Hm??”  
“…..” She sighed the deepest sigh “Alright.”  
“I think its too small” Plagg said “You know we don’t have gold mines to effort something bigger”  
“Don’t worry about the money… I will get it”  
“Okay anyways, I DID want it to be bigger so we would get two mutants to have fights, to brawl against each other to see who controls their power better and who is stronger”  
“That’s an amazing idea, Tikki” They were looking into each other’s eyes deeply and then…

“Hey, Tikki, we wanted to as-“ The door opened to reveal Alix and Alya. Seeing Tikki and Plagg in THAT position. “Oh… we interrupted something?..”  
“NO!” Tikki cleared the throat “Of course not… Not at all! Lets talk outside”  
Plagg followed them and when he reached Alya and Alix  
“Thanks A LOT, guys” He said annoyed.  
“Sorry, dude” Alix answered “Yea we didn’t mean to ruin your little moment” Alya continued.  
“What d-did you w-want to talk about?” Tikki said still blushing.  
“Well, Max said our costumes are ready”  
“Okay… Max are they really ready?”  
“Yes, Miss Tikki.”  
“Why didn’t you interrupt-“  
“Because I am afraid of her”  
“Who will do the demonstration?” Tikki asked.  
“Rose…”  
They looked into the lab with a glass wall so they could see everything  
“Okay, Rose can you hear me?”  
“Yes…”  
“Okay then” Rose was standing there in a dark pink skin tight suit with some kind of a gun in her hand which was connected to her.  
“Okay rose, this gun is connected to your body so you can shoot your hypnotizing chemical compounds with more accuracy”  
“Alright”  
“Try to shoot the target that’s right behind you, please”  
She did so hitting the target perfectly”  
“Perfect, now the next test is to make sure its fire proof…”  
“WHAT?”  
“Just trust me alright?  
“…Okay…”  
Max set the room on fire with a press of a button. Rose looked scared her body didn’t move.  
“Okay… I think that’s enough” Everyone said. Max stopped the fire. Rose relaxed her body.  
“Now the last test how much called this suit can take… Aurore can you please help?”  
“Sure!” Aurore touched the wall of the room and it started freezing ice was covering the walls… after a long time they reache -273.2 which is the absolute zero.  
“Congratulations, guys this suit is a success!” Max said excitedly “Rose you can come out now!" 

Marinette was sitting in her apartment when a text came from Alya  
“Mari, today was so awesome at MPC, Max created the costumes YOU NEED TO SEE THEM THEY ARE SO RAD.”  
Also Alya sent an attachment with a photo of a selfie she did with all the mutants. Mari smiled at that than turned off her phone and went to bed but at around 1 AM she heard something in her balcony. So she got up to check it out. She went to her balcony and as she opened the door a dark silhouette appeared in front of her she ran back home she created herself a knife and turned on the light to look at the intruder. It turned out to be that guy Tikki told her about. His clothes were black and also he had a black mask on his eyes which were vibrant green and with cat-like pupils. "Don’t be afraid… I don’t bite” that line was very familiar.  
“W-what do you want?”  
“I am looking for a girl… she wants to take my job of rescuing mutants… You work in the office that she appeared in am I right?”  
“I-I don’t know w-what you are talking about”  
“Hm… Alright”  
“Can I… at least know the name of my intruder”  
“People like me are often called Robin Hood… but you can call me Chat Noir… See you around, Princess” He jumped out of the balcony”  
Marinette got her phone.  
“At least I don’t need to look for him…” she thought. She called Tikki.  
“Tikki? Its Marinette… Sorry for such a late call… I found him… yea that guy… he said his name is Chat noir… He is apparently looking for me… well no not ME he is looking for the one who took his job of rescuing other mutants… Don’t worry he will get what he wants… Okay… Talk to you tomorrow”  
After finishing talking to Tikki she was thinking before falling asleep  
“Let’s see what curiosity does to the cat...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg none of my fanfics got 300+ hits that's so cool. Thank you and this fanfic is not ending anytime soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The training hall for the mutants was ready, thanks to Plagg and his investments and it was HUGE.  
It was the size of a big football stadium. Behind their MPC building but their force field would make it look like another old building.  
“Oh my God, Plagg I don’t… know how to thank you for what you have done!”  
“It’s okay, sweetcheeks, I still owe you one after you saved me the first time”  
“That was 3 years ago you have done way more for me than I have done for you…” She said stopping in front of him to face him.  
“It’s okay, Tikki, really” He smiled and turned around to leave.  
“And… Just like that?” She said quietly  
He turned around to face her.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re not… going to ask me to kiss you? Sit on your lap? Anything?”  
“Do you actually think THAT little of me? I would NEVER take advantage of your gratuity…” He seemed angry.  
“…” She was speechless.  
“okay I-… I am going to be honest with you, Tikki” he said coming closer to her “I… really REALLY like you, and I would never even TRY TO THINK about hurting, harassing and taking advantage of you. And the things that I did that annoyed you were just jokes… And if you thin-“  
She pulled him close to her and slammed her lips against his. He, of course, answered the kiss, in fact he always wanted this. Then Rose and Juleka entered the hall talking and laughing and noticed what was going on, Rose covered her eyes and Juleka was giggling.  
“We are sorry, Miss Tikki!” Rose said still covering her eyes”  
“Yes we didn’t mean to interrupt… whatever was going on…” Juleka continued. They left.  
“I am going to kill these kids someday” Plagg said jokingly and Tikki chuckled before kissing him again.

 

All the mutants were sitting around a table for a dinner when Alya suggested to talk about their powers to get to know each other better.  
“Okay, guys, I guess I will start” Alya said  
“My power is not as crazy as all of yours mine is to freeze stuff in the air, hey, Juleka, through this apple in the air” Juleka did so and Alya caught with her lightning like beam, everyone was clapping and Alya giggled .  
“ How about we all show our powers on this apple so we don’t turn the cafeteria on its head?” Rose suggested  
“Okay, my turn” Nino said. He took the apple and created a bubble around the apple as it started dissolving but then he burst the bubble and the apple was whole again everyone was clapping once more  
“That was cool!” Alix said and took the apple. She concentrated on the apple and it started to dry and rot then she let go of it and turned back normal.  
“Woah that’s how you broke the panel!” Kim said.  
“Yeap” Alix answered.  
“But you got other powers right? Changing your hair or something?” Kim continued  
“Actually I produce melanin very fast…” She said turning her hair long and blonde and everyone wowed.  
“Pink suits you better” Kim said smiling.  
“Thanks…” She answered before reversing that process and getting her pink hair back.  
“My turn, I guess” Kim said standing up “Max will you help me?  
“Uhm… sure”  
The cafeteria was really big and Max was standing on one end with the apple on his head and Kim across the room “Can you guys give me a knife”  
“Kim, this is extremely dangerous!” Max shouted.  
“Lighting Rose on fire was also dangerous”  
Kim threw the knife as it perfectly pierced the apple in the center pining it to the wall  
“Woah, impressive, meathead “ Alix said smiling at him.  
“I am a very impressing person” He said smirking.  
“Yea sure…” He placed his arm on her shoulder.  
Juleka pulled the apple off of the wall as they sat back across the table. She created copies of the apple… actual physical copies… but then made them disappear.  
“What about you, Rose?” Alya asked  
“Unfortunately I cant use my power on an apple”  
“Then use it on someone?” Alix said  
“Uhm… Alright… Nino? Do you mind?”  
“No of course not” He said. So Rose opened her palm to reveal a pink cloud which she blew onto Nino’s face. He opened his eyes.  
“Rose, did I ever tell you, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen" he kneeled in front of her and continued pouring compliments on her  
“HEY HEY YOU CAN STOP IT ALREADY” Alya shouted in a jealousy attack.  
“Okay, please Alya calm down” She created a grey cloud and blew it on Nino and he snapped out of it.  
“Woah… that gives a headache” Nino said.

 

It was 10 PM and Marinette took her costume from Max earlier that day. She was looking at herself in the mirror. It was a skin tight red costume with black strips and her additional weapon was some kind of grappling hook which looked… more like a yoyo? If that made sense?  
“Ugh… its too tight” she thought  
“Anyway… I need to find that guy, shouldn’t be hard”  
She went outside from her balcony climbing on her rooftop and jumping from one to another. After 20 minutes she found that guy on a rooftop near the Eiffel tower. He lied down and looked into the sky wearing sunglasses. Then he noticed her and stood up.  
“Oh look, the job stealer”  
“Before starting… are you ACTUALLY wearing sunglasses? Its half past ten!”  
“Night vision is a tough thing” he said with fake drama “Now my question… Where did you get this sick costume!”  
“Top Secret” She said without emotions.  
“Okay… Now… You think you are so cool stealing my job of rescuing mutants” He said with a Cheshire cat smile with his perfect teeth.  
“I didn’t steal your job but you were nowhere to be found when that poor guy was attacked in the building that I was in”  
“You were ther—“ He got interrupted with police sirens.  
“Another mutant” they said in unison and both ran after them.  
“Hey, Princess… I am here now sooo you can go home!”  
“Stop calling everyone Princesses”  
“How’d you know I call everyone ‘Princess’ ”  
“Guessed…”  
“Hm…” They arrived at an art museum to see a red haired boy being grabbed by the police officers.  
They fought the police together… like a team… using their powers to help each other.  
Lastly the police ran away through the hole in the wall Chat created.  
He put out his fist waiting for her to pound it  
“…Really?..” She said annoyed.  
“Oh come on! We are an awesome team!” She bumped her fist with his and he was excited  
“Will you join us then?”  
“Hm… Maybe…”  
“Can I know your real name then, Kitty?”  
“No.” he said laughing.  
“Why not?” She asked curiously.  
“Top Secret” He answered “1:1, M’lady… see you around” he kissed her hand and winked at her and left.  
She approached the attacked mutant and took off her mask.  
“Hey are you okay… Whats your name”  
He looked at her with absolute admiration like she was a goddess  
“…Nathanael”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my favorite chapter so far, you should have seen my face when I was writing the kiss scene between Plagg and Tikki... this is the cheesiest chapter yet... but who doesn't love some cheesiness once or twice in their lives? ALSO did you like my introduction of our little tomato boy?


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette changed her clothes and took Nathanael to the MPC and while riding she felt awkward so she started talking.  
“So… What powers do you have?” She asked.  
“Me?.. Uh… I create physical objects out of things I think of… But controlling is really hard.”  
“Really? My powers are practically the same… but I do control them…”  
“Uhm… i-i… I wanted to t-thank you for s-saving me, miss”  
“Just call me Mari” she said smiling.  
“What’s it short for?”  
“Marinette”  
“Marinette… what a beautiful name…”  
She chuckled “Thanks”

They got to the MPC and entering the building Mari wanted to get him help he had some scratches  
“Rose can you help him” Suddenly Rose disappeared and Juleka was in her place  
“Rose was late and asked me to replace her”  
“Okay… can you help him”  
“Sure!” She tied her hair in a ponytail took a first aid kit and escorted Nathanael to another room  
Marinette decided to check up on Tikki in her office and when she entered she was shocked to see that cat dude… Chat Noir sitting and laughing with Tikki and Plagg  
“Wh-what is going on here?” Marinette said with her mask still on.  
“Oh! M-“  
“Without names… He doesn’t tell me who he is we will not know as well…”  
“Okay… We were just discussing his cooperation with us!”  
“And what should we call you then when we want to talk to ya…?” Plagg asked. “…Ladybug?” He jokingly said because of her red and black suit.  
“Yea… I love ladybugs anyway”  
Tikki looked at Plagg with a “Are you happy, dear” sarcastic look.  
“I was just joking!”  
“Okay, I think I am just bringing Chaos so… “ Chat stood up and before leaving stopped in front of Ladybug.  
“My lady…” He said, bowing ever so slightly and left.  
“Ugh… what a show off…” Ladybug said before turning around and leaving the room herself.  
“Ladybug, wait!”  
She came back. “You can call me by my name now he left”  
“Okay… Marinette, There is this youtube channel where a mutant is showing off her powers but apparently she is protected by the government rather than being attacked”  
“…What..?” She was taken a back “Let me see!”  
The girl in the video was a girl with a long blonde ponytail and blue eyes she was being attacked by fire, ice, knives, but apparently her power was too replicate the things she is attacked by…  
“Whats her name?”  
“Chloe Bourgeois”

 

Nathanael was holding his side because when the police was trying to shoot the other mutants the bullet flew next to him ripping his skin open  
“Can you take your hand off the wound?” Juleka asked with iodine soaked cotton pad in her hand  
“Ugh… sure” she started applying iodine to the wound and he started issing from pain  
“Don’t think about the pain… so what was your name again…” She remembered his name but asked to distract him.  
“…Nathanael… Ouch!”  
“Sorry”  
“And what was your name?..”  
“Juleka”  
“That’s a pretty name”  
She chuckled “Thanks!”  
“How old are you?” He continued with the questions  
“19”  
“I’m 20”  
“Cool… and… done! Now I will wrap it with some bandages and everything will be okay!”  
“Thank you, really!” He created a cute bouquet of red roses and gave it to Juleka.  
“Aw that’s so sweet! Thank you!”  
He smiled and left.

 

Marinette exited Tikki’s room and Alya with Alix jumped in front of her face… again!  
“What happened there?” Alix asked  
“Woah!.. Guys, when are you going to stop scaring me”  
“Sorry, Mari” Alya apologized “But really what happened?”  
“There is this girl who does videos about her powers which is weird but it gets worse the government is protecting her … what was her name..?... Yea! Chloe Bourgeois!  
“The Mayor’s daughter?..” Alix asked.  
“She is the mayor’s daughter?!”  
“Yea… you didn’t know?”  
“THAT’S why she is protected by the government… we need to talk to her!” Alya concluded  
“I will go ask Kim to come with us!” Alix said.  
“Why?”  
“Chloe is his ex” Alix seemed more annoyed when saying that crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
“Really?..”  
“Yea…”

 

“NO” Kim said angrily  
“Come on Kim!” Alix said  
“I am not dealing with that girl’s sh%# again” Kim continued “I broke up with her for a reason!”  
“Come on she will not listen to us!”  
“Okay… Just for you guys!”  
“Thanks, Kim” everyone hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

people can I ask you something? Please please please leave comments... I have 529 hits on this fanfic and still don't know if people like it please comment on the chapters..


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh! I cant believe I only bought 6 dresses and 4 tops from this store…” Chloe was complaining about her first world problems to her bodyguard.  
“Ugh… I am too frustrated right now!.. You can leave!”  
“But , Miss… Your father told me to keep a close eye on you…”  
“Uh… Hello! I AM his daughter and as his precious princess he will never be mad at me for disobeying!”  
“But Miss Bourgeoi-“  
“Uhm… When YOU are the Mayor’s daughter, I will listen to you… but you would be incredibly ugly!.. NOW, ОUT OF MY SIGHT!”  
“Yes, Miss…” The bodyguard left. Chloe set in a café next to the Eiffel tower to drink some cold espresso as it was end of June and it was pretty hot, she took out a magazine from her purse and started reading it. When suddenly someone set across her table. It was her ex… Kim… and she got really excited  
“Kim?! Long time no see, babe, how have you been?”  
“Don’t call me that, Chloe” He was unimaginably annoyed by doing this her high-pitched voice which tortured his ears… but he had to do this… Alix asked him.  
“How have you been?..” He asked.  
“Oh my god… I don’t know where to start…” he was practically not listening to what she was saying just saying ‘cool’ or ‘okay’ whenever she paused.  
“You know, Kim, I really miss you and I-“  
“That’s not why I am here Chloe…”  
“No, really I think there is still a connection between us” She put her hands on his.  
“And I think… maybe we could-“ She was interrupted with a hand with black nail polish aggressively landing on their table making her startle and take her hands off of his. It was Alix.  
“Uh… He said that’s not what he wanted to discuss!”  
“Kim, what is this?” Chloe said annoyed.  
“It’s who, dear, you should have gone to school to know that! Considering everyone probably calls you with an ‘it’ ” Alix said with a smirk on her face.  
“Chloe, I’d ask you to talk normally next to my friends” Kim said very calmly compared to Alix who at this point was already boiling with rage.”  
“Friend… more like GF… although I find it very hard to believe that you, with your good taste, would choose someone like her…” If it wasn’t for Kim’s hand which was under the table on Alix’s she would probably already kick the sh^$ out of her.  
“Chloe, you really need to stop…” Kim said.  
“Okay… anyway what did you ACTUALLY want to discuss” She finally said  
“You know this mutant thing… about the people with special powers “  
“Of course I know about it! I am like that!”  
“No Sh%&” Alix said under her breath”  
“Well… Chloe we are kinda… also like that and we really need every mutant joining us with this movement… about respecting mutants”  
“That’s nonsense!” Chloe answered.  
“Believe me, I also said that when they told me, but its true !” Alix finally calmed down a little and started talking too”  
“Hm…” She said looking at Kim. “ Maybe I can act as a double agent since I am you know in good terms with government people”  
“We’d be very grateful…”

 

Marinette, Alya and Nino were sitting across another table and Marinette was drinking her tea trying to concentrate on the table where Kim, Alix and that Chloe girl were sitting.  
“Marinette, calm down your eyeballs will come out of their sockets!” Nino said.  
“SHH!” Marinette answered keeping her index finger in the air  
Alya just shook her head.  
Suddenly Kim Alix and Chloe stood up Kim was slightly smiling and wanted to shake Chloe’s hand but she forced him into a hug. And then she left and Kim and Alix approached the table.  
“We successfully made a deal with her” Alix said sitting down.  
Marinette relaxed “Oh, that’s good”  
“But that cost me half of my nerves “ Alix continued.  
“Same here…” Kim said also sitting down throwing his head backwards looking up into the sky.  
Marinette and the others finished their drinks so they got up to leave, while they were walking Alix was talking about how much she already hated that girl.  
“You don’t undertand, guys, she acted so bitchy I hardly held myself from giving her a black eye, she was so egocentric and even a blind, deaf… and DEAD person would notice her desperate crush for Kim… UGH SHE WAS SO DISGUSTING…” While talking she was walking backwards with the intention to face the others and she suddenly hit a person as she turned around she saw a very tall guy with a skull drawn on his shirt but then she noticed that she accidently made him flip his drink on his shirt.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn’t notice you, sh%&”  
The guy still seemed furious his veins on his neck were visible and he looked very threatening towards Alix.  
“Hey, dude, she said she was sorry!” Kim pushed him back by the shoulder.  
Suddenly a girl with dreadlocks ran towards him.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry about him he is just a little-“  
That guy ran away and the girl ran after him  
“Something’s not right…” Alya said and they also ran after them. They stopped in some old alley and spotted that guy on the ground convulsing and that girl next to him he was growing bigger in size and turning into a rock creature. The girl looked at them with tears in her eyes.  
“Run” She whispered  
“Oh, shit…” Nino said  
“RUN! NOW!” She shouted this time and they ran but Marinette separated from them  
“MARINETTE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING???” Alya shouted behind her. Suddenly that rock creature appeared and started running behind them. And then ran after Marinette as she was the most noticeable as she was alone  
Alya wanted to follow Marinette as her best friend but Nino pulled her by her hand  
“Its too dangerous!”  
“She is my best friend!”  
“If you don’t want to listen” He picked her up bridal style “I am not gonna either” He ran with her away from the danger.

Marinette used her special earrings to put her battle costume on and ran as fast as humanly possible  
“Where is that Chat when you need him??”  
Suddenly a staff like thing appeared in front of her and she grabbed it and went up, misleading the mutant who was running after you.  
“M’lady you look a little warned out…”  
“YOU THINK???” she was tying her hair “Where were you?! He was running after me for like 15 minutes” she was breathing heavily.  
“Sorry, M’lady, but I don’t always hang out on roof tops”  
“Anyway… what are we gonna do against this thing?”  
“I have an idea… have you ever been mountain climbing?..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! muhaahahahahahahahaha


	10. Chapter 10

"I have an idea... Have you ever been mountain climbing?" Chat asked.  
"WHY is that Important?!"  
"You will see!" Chat took her hand and started running from one roof top to the other until they reached the rock monster. They tried climbing on top of him but he shook them off and they both hit a wall and her hand was bleeding heavily , when Chat noticed he jumped to inspect the wound.  
"That's it!" He said and his hand started glowing with black.  
"I am going to turn him into dust" but suddenly they heard a psst sound from the alley next to them and and looked to see the girl with dreadlocks from before gesturing them to come closer they went into that alley and she was holding a medical needle in her hand .  
"This chemical calms him down, he is all rocky but he has one vein in the crack of his neck try to inject it, please" she was on the brink of tears.  
"Yes of course, thank you" Ladybug said still holding her bleeding hand.  
" I can do it myself you are too hurt" Chat said with no joke in his voice whatsoever , it was absolutely serious.  
"No thanks" she said " I don't want you dead yet"  
He chuckled "Key word: yet" as they both charged towards the monster with Ladybug tying him up from his legs with her grappling hook like yo-yo while Chat got on its head and injected the chemical into the crackage and jumped right of off him. The chemical slowly started working with the rock disappearing revealing the normal human behind it."  
"W-what happened to me." The man asked  
"It's okay it's not your fault " ladybug answered  
He looked around to see the broken parts of buildings as he closed his mouth with his hand in terror  
"IVAN!" The girl from before ran towards him and hugged him really tight then she turned around to face her heroes  
"I don't know how to thank you..."  
" There is no need to thank us" Ladybug answered smiling.  
"Isn't there?" Chat said confused and she elbowed his side. Then she turned back to the girl.  
"Your boyfriend is a mutant, and he needs protection and we need to send him to the MPC- Mutant Protection Center"  
The girl looked at her boyfriend, concerned as he nodded  
"Okay... But can you take me too?"  
"Are... You a mutant? Chat asked from the side. And as the answer to that the girl's hand turned into a purple transparent jello like mess  
"Woah..." Chat exclaimed.  
"Let's go then "  
"M'lady I would stay, provided I was with your priceless presence but I really need to go." Chat said in a hurry.  
"Ugh... Yea, sure I will take care of them" she said smiling.  
"Thanks, My Lady" he bowed taking her hand and kissing it softly before giving her his signature Cheshire smile with his perfect white teeth and left.  
"Okay... What was your name again, guys"  
"I am Mylène and this is Ivan" she said.  
Her costume slowly disappeared revealing Marinette  
"I am Marinette, call me Mari"

 

Max was working for the costumes for the new mutants that arrived this week it was a stressful and tiring process suddenly Rose and Juleka appear next to him.  
"Girls, can I help you with anything"  
"No it's just you have been sitting here non stop for quite a while and we wanted to check up on you... Your eyes are red and pulsing" the dark haired girl said.  
"Thanks for your concern , girls but I need to work..."  
"Suit yourself" Rose said and they left.  
He was alone again and then the ginger haired girl Sabrina took a chair and sat next to him... He considered her a friend so he didn't mind. She put a cup of coffee next to him and they sat in silence for a solid 4 minutes before she broke it.  
"Max don't you think something flexible wouldn't be a better material for making a suit for a mutant who becomes 10 times his own size" she said sipping her drink.  
"Ugh... You are right but even my brain doesn't work anymore"  
"Then take some rest"  
"You are not the first one to suggest"  
"SABRINAAA" A high pitched voice called out from another lab  
"I need to go... Take some rest, I am watching you"  
He already wanted to turn off the computer when itbsuddenly started beeping.  
He looked at what made it beep  
"Oh... My... God..."

 

After taking the new mutants to MPC, Marinette decided to go to her other workplace she didn't go for like two days already she may get fired.  
When she arrived in her workplace she saw Adrien again and missed talking to him.  
"Hey, Adrien!" She said waving  
He smiled at her but said.  
"Mari , as much as I'd like to talk I am in a hurry right now"  
"Oh no no its fine its fine" she said, well... Showed because he was across the big hallway.  
"Thanks! I will talk to you later, I am really sorry this happened"  
"Not its fine! Don't think about it" she said as he disappeared in the elevator  
"Now that was awkward..."  
"Yes it was..." Alya said appearing behind Mari.  
"Alya, you scared me" they hugged because they didn't see each other after what happened today  
"Mari, Tikki send me... We have a problem" Alya said worriedly yet emotionless... 

 

Adrien was excited yet nervous, his father (if you could call him that) was finally back from Belgium and he called him to come to his office. Well... He didn't call, his assistant , Nathalie did. He arrived at his father's office and before entering fixed his suit.  
"Father..?" He said opening the door.  
"Adrien, yes, come in , please" his father said very calmly  
"Father, I'be missed you, it's been a year since-"  
"Yes , yes I missed you too... That's not why I called you." He said emotionless.  
"Oh..."  
"Sit down please" Adrien sat down and his father continued. "Son you might have heard about the mutants of France creating a special center of protection... Well we can't let that slide... We have to destroy it to maintain our power source from these... People I suppose..."  
"Father... I can't believe you are saying that! They are human too they just want to feel safe in their existence"  
"But we need their power to create weapons based on their abilities... These weapons are selling at about 1 billion euros each!"  
"Father, that is scarily arrogant and shallow and... And selfish!" His son was furious "You can't use them as weapons! These people ! They never wronged you!"  
"Anyways I am creating a petition on continuing these hunts on mutants and I NEED you to sign it" he put the document in front of his son but he quickly threw it back  
"Never!" The blonde exclaimed before standing up and leaving. He couldn't believe in how his father is such a monster! He needed to talk to someone... Marinette... She was on of his only friends, but when he came to her desk ... She was no longer there...

 

Marinette arrived with Alya to find chaos in the office the mutants seemed to be in pain and she was scared they approached Tikki  
"Tikki, what is going on???" Marinette asked confused  
"Around your age , mutants power start to evolve and it s a painful process , I am really concerned right now"  
Marinette looked around and some mutants were helping others with their suffering... She saw Juleka helping Rose as she was releasing random punk chemicals from her hands she then saw Kim holding his head with his hands and approached him  
"Kim, what's is happening to you?" She asked.  
He let go of his head  
"Its not that bad just a headache and I think my edition to super vision is seeing the future... Just a couple of minutes ahead" She helped Kim up and they went to find Max  
"Max! What do we do?" He wasn't suffering yet.  
"I don't know we'll haave to wait until the evolving finishes !"  
Kim started then "I hope it happens quickly until everyone doesnt-" he froze in place looking into nothing ... He was seeing the future and then he suddenly looked up at them in terror.  
"...Alix..." He said before he ran off upstairs to the girls rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading it's just my insomnia kills me sometimes...


	11. Chapter 11

When Marinette and the others ran into Alix's room they saw her convulsing on the ground rapidly her mouth opened in lack of oxygen. Her body was spasming and if you ever watched a movie about demonic possession you would think she was possessed. Kim thrown himself next to her to pick her up from the ground.  
"Kim, don't..." Marinette said.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Tikki said the process must end or... it would be bad"  
"It will be bad if we DONT stop this"  
They looked at her arms and neck the veins were scarily visible and when they touched her wrist her pulse was so fast they barely even felt it.  
"SHE WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK!"  
"She is ALREADY having it" Max said "Judging by her state"  
Then suddenly Alya shouted behind them. Marinette checked up on her to see that she was.... falling apart... as if pixels were falling from her  
"Alya!" Then Alya suddenly disappeared  
Then Plagg entered the room with a concerned look, crouched in front of Alix and exposed his claws of the mutant form and Kim pushed him back out of pure panic  
"Kim, don't worry, just trust me.... take off her shirt" Plagg said and Kim did so without hesitation and after he did so, Plagg thrust his claws into her chest so the excess blood would come out she opened her eyes took a deep breath before the convulsing ended and she fell unconscious  
"What did you do?!"  
"I saved her life!"  
They took Alix and went back to the labs where all the mutants were.  
Marinette was concerned... she didn't know what happened to Alya but then suddenly she appeared on the ceiling and fell on Nino  
"What the F&^*" She said rubbing her head.  
"I guess you fell for me" Nino said chuckling weakly.  
"ALYA!" Marinette shouted and approached them.  
"Are you ok?"  
Alya stood up "Kinda..." she was still rubbing her head  
"You scared me so much!"  
"Did something like this happen to you?!"  
"No and it won't" Tikki answered in Mari's place.  
"You are a rare mutant, Marinette, you were born with fully adult powers and with total control over your powers, unfortunately for the others they will have to pass through this..."  
"Hm... OH MY GOD WHAT ABOUT CHAT NOIR?!" She panicked "He is not here what if it happens to him with no help around?!"  
"Then... I guess we will have to find you a new partner"  
Marinette was on the brink of tears  
Then Plagg approached them "I know where he is... I will go and bring him here!"

 

 

Adrien was so frustrated because of his father he decided to hang out as Chat on the roof tops of Paris... while he was Chat he felt better... he felt free... although it feels better when his Lady was with him... She was very much the opposite of him and he loved it... although she also intimidating him...  
After thinking a lot he decided to spend some time on top of the Eiffel tower... No one was there at that hour it was already 1 am... He was breathing heavily for some reason... he felt kinda dizzy when suddenly a man with blonde hair and bluish green eyes appeared behind him... he was confused.  
"Chat Noir..."  
"Yes and who are you?"  
"Oh right you didn't see me in my human form" Then Plagg turned into his mutant form  
"Oh Plagg! Its you!"  
"Yeah... Chat tell me are you feeling dizzy right now?"  
"How did you?"  
"I just now... come with me"  
"Ugh... I don't want to go to MPC right now"  
"I said come with me!"  
"NO WAY" he was acting like a child and Plagg took a deep breath and turned around to leave and said  
"Welp... I guess Ladybug will have to be there... all alone..."  
"... WAIT!"

 

Plagg and Chat arrived at the MPC and when Ladybug noticed them she approached worriedly  
“Chat Noir! I am glad you are here! Are you feeling alright?”  
“Yea yea just a little dizzy that’s all”  
“Thank God! Its crazy all the mutants are suffering… well not all of them some of them are stable already but other are suffering”  
“Wait, are you okay?..”  
“Yea yea this won’t happen to me!”  
“Are you sure?” He seemed a lot more serious than he often does.  
“Chat, calm down already”  
He moved closer to her.  
“You know I am just worried about you” He said worriedly that was very out of character for him. He took her hand but she jumped back hissing in pain.  
“What happened?!” Chat asked and she took off the glove of her costume to reveal her badly cut hand.  
“You are evolving too…” Ladybug said still hissing in pain.  
“Oh my God I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Chat exclaimed.  
“I know I know, it’s okay Chat don’t worry about it” She reassured before leaving to apply iodine on her wound.  
“You want some water?” Rose said with a smile on her face.  
“Thanks” as he touched the glass it shattered and all the water and broken glass fell on the ground.  
“I am so so sorry, oh my god” Chat said.  
“Its okay I will clean it” Rose said smiling.

 

It’s been two days, the mutants already evolved and everything was good. Some Mutants even changed their appearance. Some parts of their Hair turned a crazy color.  
And they were all gonna have dinner So Ladybug decided to invite Chat too. He was in his room. She didn’t hear from him for a while.  
“Hey, Chat, wanna join us for dinner” Ladybug said excitedly.  
He certainly didn’t have a mood “No My Lady I am afraid I will hurt someone”  
“Oh forget it, Chat” She said “It was two days ago you are obviously not dangerous anymore  
“I am… what if I didn’t let go of your hand in time… what if your whole arm became covered with bruises!”  
“Chat… really-“  
“No… I better be off by myself… Good bye M’Lady” He wanted to kiss her hand but hesitated and got out of the window and disappeared into the night.  
She sighed “Stupid cat…”

She took off her Ladybug costume and went downstairs to find her friends all laughing  
“Hey, Mari, Chat will not come?” Juleka asked.  
“…”  
“Hellooo, earth to Marinette” Nino continued  
“Hm?... No… He was… He didn’t have the mood”  
She sat next to Nathanael who started talking to her.  
“Don’t be upset, he isn’t worth it if he doesn’t understand that you are only trying to help him…”  
“Thanks, Nath, but I really don’t want to talk about it right now!”  
“Now, Mari, if he didn’t have the mood doesn’t mean you have to upset as well!” Alix said picking up her knife “Do you dare to balance my knife on my nose?” She said excitedly everyone laughed saying she shouldn’t do it.  
“You will NOT be able” Kim said sitting across the table crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Can it be anything else?” He said smirking.  
“I bet 20 euros that I can”  
“I double that”  
“Deal!” They shake their hands and she balanced the knife on her nose and kept it there for a whole minute everyone was cheering for her and when she finished she throw the knife on the table victoriously  
“You mad, bruh?” she said  
“Okay, okay you win” Everyone was excited for Alix’s victory and it even made Mari feel better  
“I will take my 40 euros with 10’s” Alix continued smirking  
Kim pulled out his wallet “You often say that to men dontcha?” he said under his breath pulling out 40 euros and giving them to Alix  
“Check Mate, Hercules.”  
Max patted the back of his friend “Maybe next time, bro”  
“Yea maybe in a century” Alix said mockingly  
“Okay you can stop now, Tinkerbell”  
The rest of the evening went well with a lot of dares and funny conversations and then Marinette left MPC and went home where, when she opened the door, Chat Noir was waiting for her… But not Ladybug… for Marinette  
“Glad to have the honour of seeing you again, Princess” He said with his signature Cheshire smile...


	12. A/N 2

Oh my god... Guys I have just reached 1000 hits on my fanfic I am so proud thank you for thanksgiving kudos and for alllll of the positive comments


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a new chapter its pretty long so you won't kill me I hope

“Chat Noir” She said awkwardly she really didn’t want to talk to him after how he left her… well… Ladybug… “Uhm… w-what are you d-doing here?”  
“I was feeling really lonely but I considered going back to Ladybug after what I did… a little… uncomfortable…”  
“I think no matter what you did… she would still accept you… you are friends right?”  
“Why do you think so?”  
“Because… uhm… I-I talked to her!”  
“You know her?”  
“Uhm… y-yea” She said with her voice breaking nervously. “Uhm… would you like some tea or… water or… maybe milk…” she said implying his cat side.  
“No thanks…” He certainly was more serious than often  
“Sit down.” Mari said pointing on a small armchair and he sat without hesitation.  
“You wanted to talk?” She asked sitting on the sofa herself.  
“Yea… Marinette… you seem like a nice girl with а good education… Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure!..” She said.  
“Do your parents love you?.. Or respect you and your opinion”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course they do!” She said kind of surprised.  
“Lucky you….” He said… no… mumbled.  
“Your parents don’t care about you?”  
“My mother disappeared when I was 12… and my father is a cruel and cold man… but he wasn’t always like that… it happened after my mom’s disappearance… he closed himself in his subconscious … and I feel like he sees me as an employee or puppet…”  
“That is so sad… come here!” She opened her arms for an embrace he chuckled but stood up and went to sit on the sofa and hug Marinette.  
“As long as you remember the love they both gave you while he was happy… it will always live and exist in your heart” she said putting her hand on his heart.  
He smiled at her warmly “You are right” but the smile disappeared “But my father also HATES mutants… He thinks mutants made my mom disappear”  
“…” She didn’t answer anything to that  
“… Okay” he said “You are probably tired”  
“Okay…” He went to her window and she went after him.  
“Hey…” she said and she turned around and she placed a kiss on his cheek “Do me a favor?..”  
“O-of c-course” he was nervous after that kiss  
“Make up with Ladybug…”  
“But we didn’t fight”  
“She felt sad after you left her…” Marinette said with a sad smile  
“As you say, Princess” he left.

 

A week later 

Chloe joined their organization but was often a distracting factor for the mutants and their mission with her whining and constant need of attention, thankfully Sabrina became her “friend” keeping her from ruining everything.  
In 4 days they were gonna celebrate Tikki’s 28th birthday and Plagg planned a birthday party for her and everyone was decorating the ball room and preparing everything and Chloe was blowing the balloons with Sabrina and was looking at kim and Alix decorating the cake and laughing together and was boiling of jealousy and squeezing the balloon in her hands with sharp as razors nails until it burst  
“Chloe, are you ok?” Sabrina asked after she heard the balloon bursting  
“I can’t believe Kim chose that girl over ME”  
“Uhm… Chloe you DO know that they are NOT dating and they are rivals…” Sabrina remarked “And I mean why WOULDN’T he like her, she is strong, pretty OF COURSE NOT AS PRETTY AS YOU” Sabrina quickly said to avoid Chloe’s yelling “she is just as competitive as he is and…” She looked over at them and saw that Alix was squeezing whipped cream into his mouth laughing “They genuinely look cute together “  
“Hm… FINE” She said annoyed and looked over at Chat Noir talking with Ladybug “Then I will find someone else…”

4 days later everything was ready for Tikki’s birthday so everyone hid under the decorations and tables and Plagg went to get Tikki from her office so they could surprise her and celebrate.  
“Is my birthday girl done with her boring documents? Hmmmmm?” Plagg asked peeking his head in her office.  
She chuckled “Almost”  
“Welp, I don’t care, come with me”  
“I can’t now, sweetheart…”  
He entered her office grabbing her hand and gently pulling her out of her chair  
“Come oooooon” He whined “It’s urgent.”  
She sighed “Fine…” he dragged her out of the room like a child as she was giggling she came into the room it was dark but when he turned on the light all of the mutants jumped out of their hiding places and shouted  
“Surprise!”  
She closed her mouth with her hand from awe.  
“Wow! This is all for me?” She said  
“Of course it’s for you, you deserved even more, babe” Plagg said wrapping his hand around her waist  
It wasn’t a secret anymore that they were dating and everyoned “aw”ed when she kissed him on the lips.  
“STOP WITH THE CUDDLING WE WANT CAKE!” Nino said jokingly and they started celebrating.  
It was a lot of fun, they would play, talk, eat the three story cake they all baked for Tikki.  
Nathanael and Juleka were talking. They became friends really quickly  
“So, yea when I dye my hair I could really feel it burn-“  
“Mar- I mean Ladybug!” he saw Marinette and went to her although he almost forgot about what she asked to call her around Chat Noir  
“Yea… totally… walk away while I am talking like I am invisible… ugh…” Juleka took a sip of her drink and walked over to talk to Rose.  
“Ladybug!”  
“Oh hi Nathaniel! Whats up?”  
He seemed really nervous “Uh… I-I… I wanted to give you this!” He gave her a sealed envelope  
“It’s a drawing of you as… you know your other persona… so you can open it when you know who is not around” He said with a smile  
“Its okay he is away right now” She opened the envelope and saw a perfect, very realistic drawing of her  
“Oh my God… This is beautiful, Nath!” She said “Thank you!” She hugged him and he blushed and walked away.  
“What were you saying, Juleka” She turned around  
“I was saying that you are a bad friend” She crossed her hands in front her chest grumpily  
“Uh… yea sorry about that…”  
“No! Talk to the hand!”  
“Come on, Juleka! Don’t be like that!”  
“Ugh… nevermind… it’s okay”  
“We should totally play truth or dare !” Alya suggested.  
“YEA” everyone responded besides Chloe who said  
“Ugh… Are you like 12?..”  
“If you want you can stay out of it!”  
She growled and stomped out of the room and Sabrina unwantingly ran after her  
Nino turned to Kim “Dude! Seriously… How did you date her?!”  
To that Kim just shrugged.  
“Okay! Anyway lets play!” Alya said “Lets go counter clock wise! Hm… Alix!”  
“Yes ma’am?” Alix said focusing  
“I am not asking truth or dare because I know your answer, I dare you… to… have a piggy back ride on Plagg!” Everyone laughed but Alix stood up and went to Plagg  
“That shouldn’t be hard right? You weigh what like… 12 pounds?” He said jokingly  
“Har har har har” She sarcastically laughed before getting on his back they rode across the room twice and everyone was laughing when they were done Plagg set in his place with a grimace of pain on his pain, Tikki was laughing the living hell out of herself  
“hahahahahha… are you… ahahahha… ok?” She asked still laughing.  
“She is a lot heavier than I thought…” Plagg said holding his back.  
“Okay okay… NOW MY TURN!” Alix said. “Hm… Juleka…”  
“HEY WHAT ABOUT THE COUNTER CLOCK WISE” Alya said  
“Next to me is Kim and I play with him too much… I am done”  
“You too, Brutus” (I hope you have read Greek history) Kim said with fake drama in his tone.  
“Pfft… Anyway, Juleka , Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth…”  
“Okay… so boring… okay anyway say who you think is attractive in this room both male and female.”  
“Everyone is…”  
“Pfft! That’s boring say who would you bang”  
“Ugh… okay… I-“ She was interrupted by the building suddenly starting shaking and sirens could be heard outside. They stood up and quickly put their costumes on besides the mutants who didn’t have them they ran into a bunker and also besides Tikki and Plagg because as their mutant form they were invincible and couldn’t be recognized.  
Suddenly the doors opened forcefully by the government agents with a LOT of armor and weapons.  
As hot-headed as Kim was he attacked immediately and after a couple of his hits one of them held him and the other tasered him and he started convulsing until he fell unconscious  
“Kim!” Everyone shouted and Max and Alix attacked the officers but both of them were thrown to the side but they quickly recovered and continued fighting along with everyone else Juleka was fighting to protect her bestfriend Rose who also used her chemical compounds to paralyze or hypnotize the agents. Juleka didn’t notice one of the agents as he hit her in the face making her mouth bleed. He would hit her again if Nathanael didn’t appear behind the guy and created a hammer and hit the agent right in the head and knocked him out  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yea, thanks, Nath!”  
After fighting for a while half from each side was unable to fight and then from the main door entered Chloe in her suit and knocked every agent down in a minute.  
Everyone was thankful to Chloe and when she saw Kim lying on the ground she instantly thrown herself in front of him.  
“Oh my God… poor, poor, Kim… Why didn’t you protect him, Alix?” She said with a lowkey grin on her face.

 

Those who were hurt were being treated and Alix was next to Kim for most of the time but then she felt kind of sick and went outside to notice Chloe’s phone… she isn’t a snooper but she did open her phone and looked at her call log to see that the last conversation was 2 hours ago between she and her “Dadikins” as it was written in her contacts… She called him…  
“SHE called the agents!” Alix figured out and ran back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is the bitchiest Chloe can get you are mistaken. BTW in this chapter I got carried away with my ship feels  
> Especially Juleka and Nathanael, everyone ships Julerose and her I am shipping Juleka and Nathanael... Well I don't ship them that much but I mean if they were to be canon I wouldn't be mad at all

Alix ran back inside to inform everyone about her little discovery about Chloe's betrayal when suddenly someone covered her mouth and dragged her into another room. It was Sabrina she pined Alix to the wall. And let go of her and Chloe appeared from the darkness  
"Hello again, Alix" Chloe said with a menacing sounding voice.  
"Let me go! I anything to tell everyone about your betrayal"  
"You just think so" Chloe grabbed Alix's throat and lifted her up in the air... Her power was to mimic other powers but she was also incredibly strong. Alix was gasping for air and her feet were trying to touch the ground.  
"You will NOT tell anyone about what happened and I might as well spate you if you do tell... I will become your worst nightmare"  
"Fuck. You." Alix said choking.  
"Why thank you! That's the nicest thing I have heard in years! Now, be a dear and give me my phone" after taking her phone Chloe let go of Alix as she stumbled on the ground  
"You... Are a witch! And the word with B that rhymes with it!" Alix shouted.  
"Bitch is a female dog, dog's bark, bark's on a tree, tree is part of nature, nature is beautiful, thanks for the compliment." Chloe said and left with Sabrina.

 

Alya and Nino were helping the hurt mutants from before.  
"So... Are you free tonight?"  
"No today is my little sister's birthday too she turned twelve I need to go..."  
"I imagine it will be boring"  
"I know right? Hey... Would you... Mind coming with me so I won't be the only 19 year old there..."  
"Sure!" He said  
"Yay! Here is my address pick me up at 6 pm" it was already 2 pm and she put a piece of paper with her address next to him and left.

 

Marinette decided that she will leave her job, she needs more time at the MPC... And so she was in the office writing her leave warrant when Adrien approached her.  
"Hi there, Mari!" He said with a smile.  
"Oh... Hi Adrien...." She said emotionless  
"Are you sad?"  
"Just writing my leave warrant."  
"What?! You are leaving??"  
"Yea... It's just... I want to find something else..."  
"No don't leave, please you are one of the only people in the office who doesn't drive me crazy!"  
She giggled "don't worry we can still see each other!"  
"That's quite a relieve... So about that ... Wanna grab lunch now?.."  
"Yes sure!"  
They went to a cafe ate their lunch and walked a little until they got to Adrien's house... They were talking about the mutants while they were walking and as the conversation progressed Adrien pulled out a document about a poll about continuing hunting down mutants or not.... Marinette would give anything Yong's that document to show it to Tikki.  
"Hey... Adrien... You mind if I take this document and copy it?"  
"Why?" He asked  
"I-uh... My friend is a journalist and she would love to write an article about this!"  
" In that case sure! Here! But give it back soon cuz otherwise my dad will kill me."  
She hugged him and kissed his cheek multiple times  
"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU HELPED ME RIGHT NOW" She ran home to take her car and go to MPC.

 

Alya and Nino went to her sister's birthday and it didn't go as bad as they thought they had a load of fun actually. Until a kid aged around 10-11 with two ponytails and dark skin didn't start to yell about how she wanted cake.  
"I WANT THE PIECE WITH THE MOST STRAWBERRIES" she shouted  
"Manon, no, that piece is for the birthday girl!"  
Then that Manon shouted loud and everyone's head started hurting and then decorated intensely into her mom's eyes and her mom suddenly cut that piece and gave it to Manon despite it being against her will.  
"Oh my God, Nino!"  
"She is a mutant" Nino whispered  
They went to talk to Manon's mom  
"Hello... Ugh... How do we put this nice" Alya said.  
"Your daughter is a mutant!" Nino continued and Alya looked at him, not impressed.  
Her mom started crying... Her sweet little angel is in danger.  
"Don't worry we are from a special protection center and you will have to give her to us... You can take her and visit her whenever you want but she needs our protection  
"... Alright"

 

Alix was sitting next to Kim's bed where he was lying after being tasered.  
"Tinkerbell, you are distracted, is something wrong?.."  
She wanted to tell him but she knew she couldn't.  
She smiled sadly "My best friend just got tasered, how am I supposed to feel?" She took his hand.  
"What's with the sudden affection, Kubdel?" He said.  
Her sassy self came back  
"Okay I will just leave then and let you be alone and go insane" she stood up and wanted to leave jokingly but he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her into sitting.  
"You think I would let you go so easily?" He said with a smirk.  
"Pfft, like you can chase me!"  
"Not right now but when I can walk again I will race you! Three runs across the training hall!"  
"Deal!" They shook each others hands and we're and stared at each other until Alix took her tongue out at him in a mocking way and he started laughing. 

 

Nathanael was drawing Marinette again... He just couldn't help it... Her beauty, grace, strength and confidence was really... Intimidating... She was so kind and diligent... She was perfect... While drawing he would have half of a smile everytime because he loved her but knew she would never reciprocate his feelings. Suddenly behind him appeared his two friend Juleka and Rose.  
"Are you drawing her again?" Juleka said with either annoyance or jealousy... One of the two... He just sighed as an answer. They still marveled at his drawings  
"I wish I could draw like that..." Juleka said. " I can't draw faces, I only can draw landscapes she exited and cane back with a notebook with a violet colored butterfly drawn on it and she opened the notebook to reveal beautiful pictures of landscapes, Nathanael and Rose were in awe.  
"Wow Juleka! Your drawings are amazing" Rose said.  
"Yes no kidding!" Nath continued " you are really talented Juleka!" He said  
"Thanks" she answered with a big happy smile which made Rose and Nath smile too. When the girls left Nathanael started unknowingly drawing Juleka with that smile she gave him and Rose. He finished the drawing and it looked like he wanted it to look... He couldn't lie in terms of appearance Marinette and Juleka were both very beautiful but there's just something about Marinette that was keeping him from thinking about other girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Alya and Nino took Manon with them to MPC and the ride was torture! Half an hour of  
“When will we arrive?” “I am hungry!” “Where are we going”  
The answers were calmly answered by Alya because she understood that Manon was only a 10 year old girl!  
“Are you two dating?” She finally asked, Alya and Nino looked at each other awkwardly  
“No…” Alya answered   
They arrived and Alya was barely holding the girl by the hand she wanted to run and in the center and ask everyone her obnoxious questions, Alya would let her go with pleasure but she didn’t want her friends suffering. They entered Tikki’s office  
“Alya! Nino!.. And who is this little girl?” Tikki asked looking at Manon and waved at her playfully and Manon giggled.  
“Really, who is she?”  
“She is a mutant!”  
“Are you guys sure?”  
“Show them, tiger” Nino told Manon and she approached Tikki.  
And Tikki crouched in front of her to be her eye level and was smiling. But Manon was looking at her intensely and Tikki’s head suddenly started to hurt and she was hearing some kind of voice in her head, but then Manon stopped.  
“You have a light aura!” Manon said excitedly jumping in her place  
“What does that mean?”  
“That you are kind and giving and things good people are, Miss!” Manon said still jumping   
“okay… you proved yourself, let’s go then” She reached her hand for Manon to take it and she took it and they walked out of the room. Everybody met Manon with every person she met she was jumping higher and giggled louder. Then they saw Chloe  
“Aw, who is this little angel” Chloe said. Manon hid her face behind Tikki  
“Hey… I won’t eat ya, little girl!” And Manon showed her face but she didn’t jump or giggle she was just smiling slightly while Chloe was pinching her cheeks and left and then Alix approached the little girl and she started giggling again and Alix crouched in front of Manon  
“Don’t be afraid of that evil girl”  
Manon nodded.  
“Wanna have a piggy back ride?” Alix asked enthusiastically clapping her hands and this time Manon nodded very hard.  
“Yayayayayayayayayayayay!” 

 

Chat Noir was once again in the MPC but his Lady was busy so he was just hanging out with the others  
“Hi, Chat!” a high-pitched obnoxious voice said  
“Oh… Chloe, hi whats up?”  
“Lets talk about you! Whats UP with you? Why isn’t “your Lady” with you?”  
“First of all, nothing’s up, second of all, she is not my mom she didn’t sign a contract of always being next to me…”  
“Still… A girl who has an opportunity to spend time with someone like you, shouldn’t be busy with other things… I would never leave you alone”  
“Like you do now…” He murmured   
“You know, sometimes I just drown in your eyes like in oceans!”  
“My eyes are green…”  
“Ahahahaha you are so funny, Chat!” She hit his chest and he was just really confused.  
“okay I need to go now… Kisses!” she turned around and Ladybug was behind her with two coffees in her hand  
“Oh! Ladybug, I’d talk but I really need to go” she left  
“What did SHE want from you?” She asked Chat  
“I wish I knew” he shrugged “Why M’lady are you jealous?” He smiled his signature smile again  
“W-WHAT?? NO OF COURSE I-I AM N-NOT JEALOUS WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS??” She said shouting   
“Don’t worry, My Lady you are the only subject of my attention” He said coming closer to her and grabbing her chin. He smirked slightly and left.  
“What about that Marinette girl?” She muttered   
He chuckled “She is quite cute” He said and left.

 

Tikki planned special training in their stadium, she would put two mutants against one another and see who is stronger and who controls their powers better with the help of their powers and this idea was better since recently, because after the evolving of their powers they could control it better.   
“Okay, guys! Is everyone here?” Tikki asked. And yes everyone was in the stadium.  
“Ok then… First me and Plagg will fight to show you the rules and how its done okay?”  
Everyone nodded and Tikki and Plagg turned into their mutant forms and went to the middle of the stadium and started fighting and it was exciting to watch they would both use their powers to defeat the other but they both were really strong so it lasted for a long time before Tikki used her power unexpectedly for Plagg ad got on top of him for three seconds and it was over. They were both exhausted   
“… Ohkay… who’s… next?” Tikki was breathing heavily.  
Everyone shouted that they wanted to participate but Tikki was annoyed at their shouting   
“okay okay… Kim, Alix”  
They were both excited.  
“I am gonna destroy you, tinkerbell”  
“We’ll see, meathead”  
They put on their special costumes and started fighting at first Kim was winning with his ability to foresee what his opponent will throw at him but then she started using her special gloves with which if correctly used could paralyze the opponent. But when it started to get out of hand after 40 minutes Tikki stopped it. It was a tie.  
“Good fight for a girl…” Kim said.  
“Pfft… I didn’t know you were sexist, Hercules” She hit him in the arm with her elbow since they were sitting together   
He chuckled.  
“Okay who is next” Tikki said still tiredly. She looked into the crowd. “Okay… mmmm… Alya, Nino!”  
Alya and Nino started fighting for the most time Alya was winning besides a couple of times when Nino was attacking. But then she accidently hit him the head and he hissed in pain  
“OH MY GOD, NINO… Are you okay?..” She checked his head  
“Yea yea I am fine” he was smiling  
“Why are you smiling”  
“Because” He grabbed her waist and made her fall on the ground and kept her there for 3 seconds  
“YAY I WIN!’  
“That’s cheating!” Alya said  
“We didn’t say anything about cheating” Plagg said.  
“Pfft” Alya returned to her sit and crossed her hands in front of her chest angrily.  
“Okay now, Chat and Ladybug”  
They both went down   
“After you, M’lady”  
Their fighting was really intense as both of them would dominate at some point when he got on top of her she turned them around so she was on top but at the end she was the one to win.  
“HA! I won!” She cheered.  
“I just got distracted and succumbed to your unbearable beauty, My Lady”  
She giggled and blushed   
“Ugh… That’s so cheesy…” Kim said  
“I know right, dude” Nino answered  
“Oh please, you wish you were that smooth” Alix said to both of them  
Max patted Kim’s back “Sorry, bro but she is right”  
“Who’s side are you on?!”  
A lot of people brawled before they quit it.

 

Marinette went into Tikki’s office to give her the document Adrien gave her. She entered the office to see Tikki and Plagg kissing again  
“Ugh, guys stop it already I loved you more when you hated each other.” Marinette said covering her eyes  
“Plagg, I will see you tonight, leave until this girl kills both of us”  
He sighed dramatically “But MOOOOOM” He faked a kid’s voice  
All of them laughed but he left  
“Okay, Mari what did you want?”  
“I have this info on the poll held by the government”  
“…Where did you get this from” She said after she read it.  
“Adrien Agreste gave it to me.”  
“Adrien?.. Gabriel’s-“  
“yea…”  
“I wouldn’t trust a relative of that… that… monster…”  
“no no no he is a really nice person and he is generous and honest there is no need to distrust him!”  
“You sound like you have a lil crush on him don’t you?”  
“…no…”  
“Okay… I will think about trusting him then”  
At that moment Adrien texted Marinette  
“He is saying I need to give it back..”  
“Okay go print this and give it back…”  
“Yes, Tikki” She left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is our new chapter ! Sorry for the wait I was quite busy


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette and Adrien met in a café so that she could give him his papers back. When she entered the building she saw him sitting at a table drinking tea… Why did she feel so nervous around him?  
“Hi, Adrien!”   
“Oh Marinette, whats up?”  
“Nothing… I brought the documents.”  
“Yea Thanks… Oh!” He got out of sit and went over to pull a chair for her.  
“Ahahaha… You are such a gentleman!” She said sitting down.  
“Huh… How have you been? Its really sad that you left the office.”  
“Yea… I just have another job”  
“What jo-“ suddenly his phone buzzed “Wait a minute please” he pulled out his phone and suddenly his face gloomy and he sighed.  
“Sorry, Marinette, but apparently my father’s greatest achievement is to ruin my life… I need to go…”  
“Its ok, really, Adrien…” He pulled out the money they both would need to give and put it on the table  
“No no, Adrien there is no need for that!”  
“As you said, I am a gentleman and a gentleman must pay for the lady.”  
She smiled he put the money on the table and left.

 

After finishing she went back back to MPC where everyone was panicing  
“Alya! What happened here?!”  
“The government planned a massive attack on a group of mutants in Louvre! We need to stop them!”  
“WHAT?! You are kidding!”  
“NO!”  
All of the mutants who had costumes put them on and they went to Louvre. It was really late when they arrived so no one was there even if there were they were really careful entering. But no one was inside either.  
“Okay, so all of this was just a joke for me?!” Ladybug said “The only smart one was Chat cuz he didn’t even come!”  
“Marinette! We swear we weren’t lying we got a message!”  
“Well I guess you-“ Suddenly the windows shattered and a LOT of police entered the police armed from head to toe.  
“This is a trap!” Ladybug said already fighting and the others joined her but the police had two advantages first there were twice as old, second the number of them was bigger, third they were armed better than all of the militaries of Europe combined!  
Fortunately Rose had a plan   
“Take a deep breath, guys” She said before releasing a black compound from her hands that spread across the hall and made the agents fall either unconscious or… you know… The gas disappeared and they thought they won before they heard an ear-piercing scream behind them… It was Aurore She was grabbed by a surviving agent and he stabbed her in the stomach with a sharp as a razor knife before falling on the ground. Aurore looked at them holding her wound before falling on the ground as well  
“Aurore!” Everyone shouted and ran next to her.  
“Check if she has a pulse!” Tikki said and Plagg checked   
“it’s very slow! We need to take her to the hospital!” Everyone took off their costumes and went to the hospital where the doctors took her to reanimation.  
“What are we going to tell her parent?” Marinette was panicking  
“She doesn’t have parents, her parents died when she was 12, since then she was working as a model to pay for herself…”  
“The poor girl…” Alya mumbled  
“She does have a boyfriend though and we contacted him, he is on his way…”  
“But… what if she dies… I can’t imagine how broken her boyfriend will be… Does he even know she is a mutant?!” Rose said worriedly  
“Yes he does know… She wont die… I hope” Tikki continued.  
The doctor came out of the reanimation room with a sad face…  
“What happened, doctor?” Plagg asked  
“I am afraid there is nothing we can do… the gun shot damaged 4 organs… we will connect her to the life supporting machine so you can say your goodbyes…I am sorry…” The doctor said and left. The girls started crying the guys were just in shock. They brought her to a normal room with transparent windows and she was connected to the life supporting machine and when she was given the news she started crying and shouting  
“I am already dead! I am a lifeless body!” her boyfriend and came and lied next to her hugging her and telling how much he loved her and she was doing the same.  
“I can’t watch this, Alix, Nathanael, come with me!” Marinette said and they entered the room and all of them put their hands on the wound with their creative powers they tried to heal the wound… But when they took their hands off nothing changed.  
“…Nevermind…” They left.  
When the doctors came to turn off the machine and when they did she didn’t… go to her sleep  
“W-what is going on?..” Her boyfriend asked wiping his tears. The doctors were confused and checking her wound, eyes and pulse.  
“T-this can’t be real… She is stable!” The doctors said.  
“W-what does it mean??”  
“She is alive! She WILL live!”  
All of them were happy and hugging each other and Aurore was crying from happiness when everyone was hugging her she pulled Tikki by her sleeve  
“Miss Tikki… I am leaving the MPC… I hope you will defeat the government and we will be free… but I cant participate anymore…”  
“Of course, sweetie…”

 

They went back to MPC to find Chloe there.  
“Oh my God, guys, did you get attacked in Louvre?! The agents got you?”  
“No, no, Chloe, calm d-… Wait… How did you know it was all a trap” Marinette asked suspiciously.  
“Yea, Chloe, tell us how…” Alix said smirking about the fact that the snake in a bunny costume will be unmasked.  
“Uh… I… I just have a better logic than you and I understood that it was a trap!” She said crossing her hands in front of her chest and pursing her lips  
“Ah huh” Marinette said still suspicious and everyone left.  
But Alix approached Chloe  
“I know what you are up to, you snake! And I will make sure everyone finds out.  
“And how are you gonna do THAT?”  
Alix smirked “I wont have to think about it, you are dugging a grave for yourself already… but believe, my bite is way worse than my bark, Chloe…”  
“So you are bitch then” Chloe said also smirking  
“Says who?”  
“Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark’s on a tree, tree is part of nature, nature is beautiful, thanks for the compliment”  
“Huh so you complimented me too?” Alix remarked and Chloe’s smile fell  
“Your logic might be strong but your brain is still the size of your little black heart”   
She said and left.


	17. Chapter 17

After what happened to Aurore the mutants often spent time in the stadium to be ready during another attack, especially Ladybug who would often spend hours throwing knives created with her powers into targets . No one tried to stop her cause they knew that compared to them she was very serious about all of this, but Chat dared to distract her.  
“Hey…” he said when he entered the stadium. She stopped her training and looked at him but didn’t say anything.  
“M’Lady you need rest, you have been practicing without stopping every day for a week already?”  
“… You are right… we need to stop training and attack already… we are silently waiting for these bastards to hunt us like rabbits” she created a huge kitchen knife and threw it into a target from frustration and she threw it with so much strength that the target seperated in two. She was breathing heavily.  
“Okay, Ladybug, listen to me…” He got a hold of her arms which she was flailing to make him let go of her but his grip only strengthened.  
“Stop it!” He shook her and made her look into his eyes and she was surprised at his sudden behavior which wasn’t really like him.  
“Now… calm down… and listen to me.” He said and she nodded slightly “Stop blaming yourself for the fact that mutants are being hunt down… And you know we can’t just attack at any hour or maybe next time… your powers won’t be enough to save someone…” Her eyes filled with tears and he let go of her.  
“I am sorry… if I upset you… instead helping I always ruin-“ He was cut of with her grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Which he answered but cut it short.  
“No… You are upset now and needed it for support… You don’t feel anything towards me…”  
“Chat, no, I-“  
“It’s okay M’Lady, I want to deserve you… If I didn’t stop this you would regret it regardless…” He took her hand, kissed it.  
“But I will do this always!” He said trying to make her feel better and she smiled and chuckled.  
“Come on, if you want to train so much you’ll need and opponent!”  
“Oh you are ON!” She finally said 

 

Alix knew she had to make everyone know that Chloe was a major B-word. But she couldn’t do that alone… She needed help, She couldn’t ask Kim or Max… Rose is too kind, Juleka doesn’t care about anything enough, Sabrina was already Chloe’s slave… But she had an idea.  
“Psst… Nathanael!” She said poking his arm.  
“Hm?” He said without taking his eyes from his drawing.  
“I need your help”  
“For what?..” He said annoyed and she pulled him out of his chair which made him surprised that she could pull him out of his chair.  
“I don’t trust Chloe…”  
“No shit, Sherlock”  
“No I mean I have proof that she is not on our side but I need your help to prove it”  
“Okay… But if she catches us. Why wouldn’t you ask Kim by the way? He is closer to you than I am.”  
“I just… UGH… I WILL explain later I promise.” She dragged him along to the girls dorm part of the building.  
“I REALLY feel uncomfortable around here…”  
“Ugh don’t be a 5 year old… you are old enough already, son.”  
Suddenly one of the doors opened to reveal Juleka who startled them  
“Alix? Why are you dragging Nathanael?.. Nevermind I don’t care enough.”  
“Knew that” They nodded to each other and Juleka left.  
They reached Chloe’s room but as expected it was locked.  
“Shit… Can you create a key?” She asked and he gave her a copy of the key to that lock.  
“I knew I asked help from the right person.” She opened the door. “Okay you stay here, I find something compromising and if you see someone coming… I don’t know cough or something.”  
She entered the room and started opening and searching the drawers using her super speed so she can do it quick and suddenly heard a cough, she turned around  
“Oh, sorry I was just coughing”  
“…” She continued her search until he coughed once again she didn’t want to check thinking he wasn’t serious again but she turned around to see Nath and Kim standing there  
“Kim! I-“  
“Alix, don’t worry I was here for the same reason, Chloe is hiding something…”  
“Phew, Thank God…” She relaxed  
“But! At the same time I really think that we shouldn’t do this.”  
“Why?”  
“What if she catches us?”  
“Pfft I am not scared of her.”  
“Oh… you should be… believe me…” He then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Chloe’s room.  
“HEY! I am gonna expose her! And you won’t stop me! Help me instead!”  
“I want to REALLY but I can’t, first because I am afraid of her, second I used to love her… its not right.”  
“You don’t have feelings for her anymore do you?” She asked suspiciously  
“NO!”  
“Then help me! Please…”  
“Sorry… I can’t… Hey how about a dare, they always cheer you up”  
She succumbed and sighed “Okay… let’s go”

 

Tikki was sitting in her office and arranging the documents about the mutants they had in the MPC and it was a REALLY tall stack of papers. And then Plagg entered her office.  
“Hey, dear? Are you busy?” He asked  
“Yea, Plagg, I am”  
“Welp, when did I care?” He said jokingly and she chuckled.  
“Hey, Tikki, You and I are going to a very expensive restaurant so please be ready around 7”  
“Ugh, Plagg, darling, I really-“  
“No, excuses, its really important for me!”  
She sighed and smiled.  
“Okay, I will my red lacy dress, you know, the one you like” She winked  
“Yes, please” He said kissing her lips before leaving.  
“And how am I going to finish my work before that?” She complained to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late updating I was quite busy ^^ exactly 1000 words in this chapter XD


	18. Chapter 18

Tikki was waiting in her house in Plagg’s favorite lacy red dress and her hair was curled and she was wearing red sparkly stilettos. Then she saw Plagg’s car park outside her house so she went outside, locked her door and sat in Plagg’s car.  
“You look stunning!”  
“You don’t look half bad yourself.” She said smiling.   
When they arrived at the restaurant a waiter escorted them to a fancy looking table with a beautiful tablecloth, candelabrum and an expensive looking wine bottle on it.   
“Wow… you really shouldn’t have done this, Plagg.”  
“No! You deserve the best!”  
“Hm… Okay, I am not the one to complain.”  
They dined and were talking about different stuff and about the mutants too and then musicians with violins enter the restaurant and started playing a very romantic tune around their table.  
“Are you serious, Plagg?” She said slightly laughing and he pulled something out of his suit pocket and kneeled in front of her and she of course understood what was going on as she closed her mouth with her hands in surprise.  
“Tikki, I know we haven’t been dating enough but I KNOW you long enough to be understanding that I am in love with you and want to spend my life with you so… Will you marry me?..”  
“… OF COURSE I WILL” She pulled him off his knees and kissed him on the lips before taking the ring with a huge diamond and put it on her finger.

 

Meanwhile in MPC everyone was in the cafeteria having their dinner, talking about random things and laughing   
“Ok ok, since Chloe never has dinner with us, let’s play who’s impression is better” Marinette suggested.  
“OH OH I CAN” Alix said. She turned her hair blond and took a rubber band to make herself a ponytail and made one of the bitchiest poses in the universe where you transfer your weight on one hip and put your hand on it and with the other hand she was playing with her hair.  
“Oh look at me, I am Chloe, I am more superior than everyone in this universe, but for some reason I am also jealous of everyone in this universe.” Her voice was similar to Chloe’s she made it high-pitched and annoyed. Everyone was clapping and laughing.  
“Pfft, look at this.” Juleka said as she full on turned into Chloe using her powers. And she made an even more high-pitched  
“I want everything in this world to belong to me am I asking for a lot???” She was stomping her feet on the ground like a 5 year old.  
“Bravo!” everyone shouted as she was bowing.  
Suddenly Chloe entered the room crossing her hands in front of her chest  
“You think I didn’t hear everything you were just talking about?” She said with her annoying high-pitched voice which no one actually could replicate   
“Well now that I can buy and sell each of you 10 times! So don’t you dare mock me” She turned around to leave and Alix, using her super speed quickly appeared behind her back and pulled her hair before with the same speed coming back to her seat. And Chloe smirked before appearing next to Alix and pulling her chair so she would fall on the ground.  
“Don’t you remember, darling, I can replicate powers…”  
As Alix was on the ground she hit Chloe’s feet and she fell as well.  
“Don’t you remember, DARLING, I have brains unlike somebody!”  
“OH THIS. IS. IT!” They started fighting most of the time Alix was dominating unlike being the youngest out of them she was physically stronger than most of them.  
“Don’t you want to stop this?” Max asked Kim.  
“Two hot girls fighting indirectly because of me… nah” but nonetheless the guys tried to separate them.  
“LET ME GO I WILL MAKE HER SWALLOW HER 5 INCH NAILS!” Alix shouted to Max and Kim who were holding her.  
“NOT BEFORE I GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH THEM!”  
“WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!” Plagg who just entered the cafeteria.  
No one answered.  
“Okay… This was a special day for me and you guys, as much as I love you, are not going to ruin it like you ruin everything else!”  
Everyone was ashamed especially Alix but Chloe, of course was still proud of herself as always  
“I am sorry, Plagg, it won’t happen again.” Alix said.  
“I know it won’t… go to your rooms, all of you!”  
Everyone suddenly protested.  
“1…2…” As he started counting everyone ran to their rooms.  
Although they were all adults already they were still scared of the number thing especially if Plagg was doing it.

 

The next day Marinette and Alya were hanging out in Mari’s house.  
“I don’t Alya, I don’t know why I kissed him… He was right, I don’t have feelings for him yet I just NEEDED that.”  
“Hey, gurl, it’s okay… Don’t think about it… Hey you need a distraction, why don’t you call that Adrien guy you were talking about for ages.”  
“W-WHAT I-I C-CANT CALL HIM WIEYVWIHVFIHBOWFGBVOWUBCOW”  
“Oh my God, Marinette, you are both hilarious and ridiculous” Alya took Mari’s phone and looked through her contacts and found his number and pressed the “dial” button.  
“dwouvgowvgowbowbwovuwbowowsoqinwcjvdkhvwqosq, Hello-uh- Adrien is that you?” Mari showed Alya the “I am going to cut your throat” sign.  
“Oh- Hi it’s Marinette! Oh you knew already? Oh I just wanted to, you know, wanna go somewhere? You know two pals going to a café and stuff…. Yea? Okay then pick me up around five? Okay, see ya!”  
“It wasn’t that hard was i-“ Marinette pushed Alya of her couch.  
“OW??” Alya said expecting Marinette to help her up.  
“You have feet and hands you can climb back up yourself…”

 

It was already 5 o’clock and Adrien was standing in front of Marinette’s house knocking on her door. Maybe if he had a date with her he would forget what happened between him and Ladybug… Why did he even break the kiss? He finally got what he wanted right?.. At that moment his thoughts were cut off by the door opening to reveal Mari who was in a beautiful blue dress with a silver necklace and bracelet.  
“Marinette! You look absolutely beautiful!”  
She chuckled   
“Thanks!”  
They went to a café nearby where they didn’t stay long because some fight started there so they just went for a walk around the city. They talked about their opinions on this whole mutant thing and they were (obviously) the same. They walked to the Eiffel tower.  
“The Eiffel tower is so beautiful…” Marinette remarked.  
“It is not the only beauty I see.”  
She blushed. “Interesting…”   
He walked her back to her home. They were next to her door and they were looking into each other’s eyes. Then Marinette leaned in and so did he and they kissed for three seconds before she broke it off.  
“See ya tomorrow, Adrien.” She said and entered her house.  
He left and while on his way home he was thinking of how pleasant that kiss was… and so strangely familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyayayayayayay I like posting everyday


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I just loose inspiration for continuing although the last chapter is already written and ready... but I was talking to my bff and she gave me an idea which I thought was cool... don't know if you will like it

Marinette felt very good the first day after the kiss with Adrien but the next two days were very hard for her since her thoughts were all about Chat noir... It was very unfair towards him... She thought that maybe a short walk around Paris will help her get her thoughts together. It was quite cold for September. So she wore a self-made jacket which was pinkish red. The walk was very nice, she went to the Eiffel tower. The view from there was amazing.  
Marinette was the type of person who always thought something was watching her. But it never made her... uncomfortable. But on the way home the feeling was gut-wrenchingly strong. She fastened her walk. She decided to take a shortcut through a narrow street where almost no one walked at one time. She was already panicking when she heard footsteps which were enhanced by the fact that it was raining yesterday and she could hear a splash of water. She started running but soon enough the anon person was in front of her all of the sudden. The figure... presumably female... put a piece of cloth over her mouth and it quickly made Marinette fall unconscious.

 

Rose, Juleka and Nathanael would always hang out together so on the way to the MPC they always went together.  
So while they were going Rose was behind them a little bit. But she didn’t mind, her steps were always slower. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder and she turned around to see who it is, Juleka and Nath didn’t notice her stopping and continued walking forward. Anyways, in front of Rose was a taller girl probably her age, maybe a year or two older, with brown hair and dark skin with hazel eyes.  
“Hello!”  
“Uhm, Hello, may I help you?”  
“Uhm, yes, do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”  
“Uh, Yes, why?”  
The girl in front of her chuckled. “I am her relative.”  
“Strange, you look nothing alike”  
“… I am her aunt’s step-daughter, anyways she is out of city now visiting her family and asked to pass this note.” She gave rose a folded piece of paper.  
“Can you give this to her parents, or a close friend?”  
“Uhm… yes… What’s your name again?”  
“Lila…” The woman said and left.  
Rose thought of this as a little suspicious as Marinette wouldn’t leave without telling them.  
She caught up with Juleka and Nath.  
“Hey, guys, check this out.”  
“What is it, Rose?”  
“It’s a letter, supposedly from Marinette.”  
“M-Marinette?! Why… Why would s=she send a l-letter is she ok?!” Nathanael said worriedly.  
“Calm down, lover boy.” Juleka said with an annoyed voice.  
“I will read the letter.” Rose said, showing the letter but still reading out loud.  
“Hey, everyone! Sorry I couldn’t tell you I am leaving.  
Everyone in my family begged me to come.  
Little siblings were so excited to see me.  
Probably a week later I will come back 

My mind is always with you guys though.  
Even Chloe has a spot in my heart”  
“What a weird letter.” Juleka remarked.  
“I know right?.. What do you think Nath?”  
“…” He didn’t say anything.  
“Noted…” Rose said.  
“I mean even the order of the words is weird.” Juleka said.  
“…W-wait…” Nath said finally. “Read the first letters of each line!”  
“H-E-L…P… M… E…” Rose read.  
“Help me…” Juleka connected the letters.  
“Oh god…” Rose started tearing up but Juleka hugged her.  
“Shh Shh… there, Rose”  
“We need to go to the MPC… and we better hurry…” Nath said panicking  
“B-but what if it’s just a coincidence”  
“Rose how many times in your life did you have a letter that begged for help, IT CAN’T BE A COINCIDENCE!!!” He shouted at her and Juleka pushed him back with all her strength.  
“There is no need to shout at the poor girl! I understand that you are blindly in love with that girl but that doesn’t mean you have to be a JERK!” Juleka was furious. Unlike practically always being emotionless  
Nathanael was silent clenching his teeth, he then created a car with his powers.  
“Get in the car…” He whispered and they did.

 

After Marinette was forced by some people to write a letter to make everyone believe she was ok… and after being knocked out again… She woke up in a dark room… sitted in a chair with her mouth taped and hand and feet tied with cuffs behind the chair. She looked around and saw only a couple of dark figures. One opened a door to leave and let a ray of bright light hit her eyes. The other figure approached her. It was a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
“Hi there, Marinette.”  
“ mph mph mmph” She tried to ask her who she was but she forgot her mouth was taped.  
“I am Lila AKA Volpina… I am a mutant just like you… just a couple of differences… your powers are PATHETIC compared to mine and secondly… I am working on the government.”  
“oeqsqowbvqobd”  
“okay I don’t understand you anymore” She untapped her mouth.  
“WHY WOULD YOU WORK ON THOSE MONSTERS?!”  
“Because you, the real monsters, didn’t SAVE ME FROM THE LABS!”  
“W-what d-do you mean?! We saved everyone!”  
“There was a cell with steel doors! You opened the other cells but I was left there!” The girl seemed psychotic. “AND SINCE I WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THEY WERE EXPERIMENTING ALL OF THEIR WEAPONS AND CHEMICALS ON ME! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED!”  
“I-I am sorry I d-didn’t know some-somebody was left th-there…”  
“Well too bad! Because now! No one will know you are here! And I will take your place” As she said that she grabbed Marinette throat, lifted her up from her chair and suddenly her body turned into Marinette’s. And she dropped Marinette back on her chair.  
“The power of illusion now everyone with their eyes will see me as you! Oh and Bonus!” Ladybug’s costume appeared on her.  
“So your’s and Chat noir’s “game” won’t be ruined.”  
“How do you know about that?..” Marinette said tiredly  
“Top secret” She laughed with a very evil laugh and walked towards the door.  
“You won’t succeed!” She shouted… well as much as she could  
“I don’t like cliché stuff… but I obviously already have…”

 

Chat Noir came to the MPC and was surprised not to be greeted by Ladybug so she decided to ask Tikki where her Lady was. He opened the door to her office where she was standing in a wedding dress.  
“Oops… didn’t mean to interrupt… you look lovely by the way.” He said awkwardly  
Alix and Mylene who were checking out the dress laughed at his awkwardness and left the room, before leaving Alix patted his head.  
“You still need some training in smoothness.” He smirked “Still an A-“  
“You needed something Chat?” Tikki asked.  
“Uhm, yea, Ladybug is not here yet and I am kind of worried she is always here around 7 am…”  
“Hm… Maybe she is sick?”  
“I hope… I MEANT I don’t want her to be sick I just hope its not something worse, I mean I”  
“I get it, Chat…”  
“Okay… I will leave now.”  
“Yes, please…”  
“You look beautiful by the way.”  
“Thank you, chat” She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice already. He left  
“Well that was awkward…” Suddenly he heard a door slaming he went to check and saw panicking Rose, Juleka and Nathanael.  
“Guys what happened?!” He asked worriedly.  
And Rose, still crying, passed him the note.  
“T-this is from L-ladybug”  
He read the letter  
“I-I don’t get it.”  
“Read the first letters…” Juleka said comforting Rose.  
“H—help me…” He whispered and let himself fall on a chair.  
“Guys what happened?” Alya and the others came.  
Chat silently passed them the note and said “The first letters.”  
Alya was o\confused and shocked at first but then she started crying and Nino hugged her and kissed her head for her to calm down.  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!” Alya asked through her tears.  
“I… I don’t know…” Chat said.  
“It’s all your fault!” Nathanael said, addressing Chat.  
“Nath!” Juleka exclaimed hoping he will stop.  
“No no no what the HELL did you just say to me?” Chat said threatening Nath.  
“IF you did love her like you show everyday with your long tongue you wouldn’t let her get abducted.  
“Listen, Ariel, I don’t know what’s your problem but I love her… deeply… more than anything else!.. Unlike your silly puppy love!”  
Nathanael was boiling with rage so he created a hammer and hit Chat right in the head and Chat stumbled on the ground.  
“Nathanael!” Rose and Juleka said holding him down. But he accidently hit Rose in the stomach and after that Juleka let go of him as well to check up on Rose  
Chat stood up looking down and blood was pouring from his mouth. He looked up… his mask had fallen… and they saw who he was behind it.  
Everyone gasped.  
“You are… Adrien Agreste… Gabriel Agreste’s… our worst enemy’s son.  
Chat panicked and using his powers he created a hole in the wall and ran away.  
Everyone was silent but then they started arguing and shouting at each other but then they all felt a strong headache which was caused by Manon standing on the far end of the room with Tikki.  
“Thanks, Manon, Dear, you can go back to sleep now”  
“Thanks, Miss Tikki.” She left  
“What the hell is going on around here?” Tikki asked.  
“It’s Marinette! She is abducted!” Nino said.  
“What?..” They gave her the letter and after reading it she ran into her office to call Plagg.  
Almost everyone was going to their rooms finding it unnecessary to continue fighting. Rose and Juleka let go of Nath for him to immediately being pulled by Kim by his collar.  
“Are you a complete idiot?!” You have created all this panic!”  
“Kim let go of him… He is not worth it!” Juleka said and Kim left.  
Rose and Juleka turned around to leave as well.  
“Juleka,Rose, wait I-“  
“Stay away from us, you prick!” Juleka said. “ And if you try to get near us, I swear I will force you to make a Katana sword and will shove it up your throat! Did you understand me?!”  
“Clearly…” And on that note Juleka and Rose went to their rooms, leaving Nathanael with his guilt and conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you get the reference with the note than kudos to you ^^ also I like to make jerks put of cute characters and now it's the case with Nathanael


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien didn't go to the MPC for about three days. He was too embarrassed and he was sure no one will except him thinking he is just like his father... He decided to call Marinette... Maybe she will cheer him up. When he called he heard the robotic voice that said.  
"The number you are calling is currently non available."  
Yeap... That was his luck... He decided to just do some office work in his workplace, making sure not to make contact with his father. After working for a while a hand slammed on his table he was startled but looked up at who it was... It was Alya...  
"Alya..." He mumbled...  
"Hello, Chat..."  
"..." He was silent for a minute... "Did... You find Ladybug..."  
"No... And that's the reason I am here..."  
"What do you mean..?"  
"We need your help... We want to find her but we had no idea where she is..."  
"I ... I don't know how I will look into you guys's eyes..."  
"Don't worry we'll do it now" she said patting his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"Nino, Kim and Alix are waiting outside."  
"WHAT ?? NO!" He shouted "I can't "  
"Ugh I am done with your drama" she pulled him out of the chair and out of the building. They sat in a car, Nino was driving Alya set next to him. And He sat next to Kim and Alix on the back seats... No one talked. But the air was dense with awkwardness. The only moments when the dead silence was broken was when Alix was blowing bubbles with her gum. While in the car Adrien put his mask on... He felt better wearing it.  
They arrived at the MPC and went to Alya's room where the note Ladybug left was.  
"So... Do we have any ideas where she could be?" Nino asked  
Everyone was silent.  
"Okay let's examine the note better maybe she left us another clue..." They suddenly heard cheering from the first floor and went to see what was so exciting... And they suddenly saw everyone hugging... Ladybug!Well... everyone except Juleka who for some reason was standing in the corner  
They also joined the group hug.  
"OMG GIRL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU???" Alya asked.  
"Uh... Didn't I leave a note? I was on a family meeting."  
"Welp, explain this." Nino said giving her the letter "read the first letters."  
"That b****" the fake Ladybug muttered. "I mean it could be just coincidence... "  
"Too big of a coincidence..." Juleka remarked.  
"That kind of a coincidence has a 0.00756% chance of happening"  
"Well I guess I got that chance" she said and left upstairs to the girls room."  
"Well that was weird..." Nino said. 

 

 

Chat Noir was a lil suspicious about his Lady so he decided to check up on her. He opened her door slightly but then he heard her talking on her phone. He decided to listen to what she was saying.  
"Yea... Yes yes I am here... No why would they... No just a bunch of imbeciles... Of course they are not gonna find out I am not their precious girl... How is she BTW... You hit her ? Why? She was trying to break free .... Hold her with iron fists... Okay see ya."  
Chat couldn't believe what he heard . She turned around and noticed him.  
"Oh! Hi Chat!" He ran straight towards her and pressed her against the wall holding her neck in a dangerous way  
"Who are you? Where is Ladybug?"  
The girl started laughing evilly  
"I am not messing around" he said as he hit her against the wall again, clenching his teeth together.  
"You will never find her..."  
" You are underestimating me"  
"Same with me"  
She hit him with her leg so he would let her go and she turned into her true self and disappeared out the window. Luckily on the last minute with his razor sharp nails which was an extension to his powers, Chat Noir scratched her leg and the trail of the blood drops will help him find her. He ran to the cafeteria room where everyone gathered. "What is it, Chat?" Mylene asked with her smooth voice. "It's Ladybug, I mean it's not Ladybug I mean she was lying... it's now" "Okay, Chat from the top." "The girl! It's not Ladybug it was the person who took her captive!" "I knew that..." Juleka commented and everyone turned towards her. "She was obviously a shape-shifter...but I doubt that's her main power because as you all are probably deaf you didn't notice that her voice was Ladybug's unlike MY powers which can also mimic the voice..." "Okay, anyway... Do you know where she went" Alya asked "I scratched her leg and it left a trail of blood" "That's not very nice..." Rose said with her calm voice" "...Did I tell you that they are torturing Ladybug!" "I AM GONNA MELT THEIR EYES OUT OF THEIR EYE SOCKETS" Rose to everyone's surprise said and everyone cheered for her and they went to follow the trail of blood. It led them further out of Paris to a big... nothing actually... the trail stopped in front of a meadow... "Okay... Now what?" Kim asked. "Wait! Here!" Rose called out and they saw a panel hidden under the grass. Rose through a bubble of acid on it and it dissolved and suddenly in front of them appeared a big building made of metal. "My question doesn't change... NOW WHAT?" Kim asked once again. "Okay we need to find a way of getting inside but there's a ton of cameras around this place" Chat said. "Not anymore." Alix said. "While you were saying... whatever you were saying I ran through the entire area and broke all the cameras outside of the building..." She said and proudly walked into the courtyard of that building. Everyone followed her and when they were in front of the doors to the building Chat looked up at the top floor of the building and saw... "Father..." He whispered... "...Okay I think we should separate into groups... Nino, Alya and I will go to the top floor... Max, Mylene, Ivan you go to the third floor. Kim, Alix and Rose, the second floor, and Juleka and Nathanael you explore the first floor. "What? No I don't want to go with him!" This was that rare moment of her expressing emotions in her voice. "And I kinda don't want my friends to spit venom on each other!" "After all of this he is your friend?" her monotone voice was back. "...yea..." Chat said and Nathanael smiled towards him which Chat returned. "Ugh... now you are gonna make out?" She asked. She didn't get an answer since they all entered the building and separated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating again ^^


	21. A/N 3

I AM SO FURIOUS RIGHT NOW! ARRRRRGHHHHH SOMEONE DECIDED TO CHANGE THE TAG OF KIM/ALIX ON AO3 AS ALIX KUBDEL/LE CHIEN KIM AS HIS FULL NAME IS KNOWN NOW AND AS A RESULT THERE IS ONLY 4 WORKS OF THAT SHIP LEFT AS OF BEFORE THERE WAS 46 OMG I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW 

Also I will update the story tomorrow, promise


	22. Chapter 22

GUYS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING I JUST POSTED A CHAPTER OF ONE OF MY FANFICS IN WE'RE JUST DIFFERENT BUT I DELETED IT SORRRYY


	23. A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, my dear and lovely readers, I am sorry I haven't updated in weeks but I am going out of country so the updates might take a while... I am really sorry for that... I hope you don't hate me for this and you understand :) Thanks for attention... by the way I JUST hit 2000 hits and I am so excited thank you everyone for commenting leaving kudos bookmarking reading and encouraging me to continue 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Guess who found some internet! ^^ for you who is wondering yes I am on vacation but because of girly reasons I can't swim ... Anyway! Sorry for not uploading for such a long time!

When the group separated Chat, Alya and Nino decided to move towards the elevators. Chat was very distant , Alya would talk while they were walking but he wouldn't pay attention.  
"What do you think, Chat?" Nino asked.  
"Uh I am sorry I wasn't listening."  
"Do you think she is kept on the fourth floor ?"  
"I-uh- I don't know, maybe? I mean they would keep her somewhere where it's hard to get?"  
" You are right ... I hope... By the way do you think sending Juleka with Nath was a good idea..?"  
"They need to figure things out..." Chat answered  
"But Mylene told me that when she was trying to sleep in the next room she heard Juleka talking to Rose about him using, quote, "not nice words" end quote..."  
"Juleka is a serious girl she won't address that here..."

When they were making a turn to another corridor suddenly a guard attacked Nino knocking him to the ground with the base of his gun.  
"Nino!" Alya shouted and charged at the guard grabbing his gun and while he was busy trying to rip the gun from her grip with both his hands she was repeatedly hitting his stomach with her knee and after a couple of hits he fell on the ground and she literally "paused" him using her powers. She was breathing heavily but she landed her hand to Nino to help him up.  
"You... Okay?.." she asked tiredly  
"Yea I-I thanks you're so... Amazing- I MEAN STRONG!!"  
She let out a weak chuckle.  
"Thanks..."  
They continued walking and apparently that dude was the only guard on that floor. They got to the elevator and got in. It went for a few moments and stopped with a thud from the construction.  
"The hell was that" Nino asked  
"Great! The elevator stopped!" Alya remarked.  
Chat pushed his claws into the small opening and opened the door for about 5 centimeters and got out .  
"Good job, Ch-" Alya wanted to say when Chat let go of the doors.  
"Sorry, guys, our time is limited, I can hear the guards coming from afar... I will get you out I promise!" With that he ran away.  
"Chat! CHAT! Well good riddance then!" Alya said annoyed. " What are you waiting for Nino?! Blow up the door with your powers!"  
"Don't you think they will hear that?"  
"Pfft then melt it!"  
"If they pass near here, they will notice and will turn on the alert alarm!"  
"GREAT!" She said and slided to the ground crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

 

 

On the first floor Nathanael and Juleka were looking for Mari in awkward silence.  
"Juleka I...I-"  
"SHHH!"  
"No, Juleka I think we nee-"  
"If you didn't notice, Kurtzberg, I am trying to find the love of your life, Miss damsel in distress herself, and I would REALLY appreciate if you didn't distract me from that..." She said in her monotone voice . After a couple minutes of silence again he spoke again.  
"Juleka, I am really sorry about what happened, I know I was the biggest jerk there can be and I... I am really sorry..."  
"... You are?"  
"Yes! And I want us to make up and-" suddenly they were passing a huge group of guards and she pushed him into on of the rooms across the corridor and it was a really small storage room. Where they were uncomfortably close.  
"Kiss me!" She demanded.  
"Woah! I said make up not make out!"  
"Eh if that term is not for you just press your mouth against mine!"  
"That is even worse-" annoyed, she just grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his and using her powers she turned both of them into one of the guards.  
"Oh that's what you were doing! Oh..." They escaped without being caught so they moved towards the emergency stair case  
"Wait! Why are we going to the second floor? Chat said we stay here!"  
"Come on! Don't be a "scaredy cat" " she said with a mischievous smile "besides... We already looked through the ENTIRE first floor!"  
"But I am already guilty in front of him! I don't want to disobey him!"  
"You are quilty in front of me too! So don't disobey ME or I won't forgive you!" She said crossing her arms in a very childish way.  
He chuckled "Okay... What a five year old."  
She chuckled too and turned around to face him.  
"I... I missed you" she said smiling.  
"I missed you too..." He answered . They hugged tightly and continued their climb... When they walked up the stairs she got rid of their camouflage and later they were greeted by Mylene Ivan and Max.  
"Guys? What are you doing here? Chat told you to stay on the first floor."  
"We looked through there carefully! Marinette wasn't there..."  
"She is not here either. We are really concerned" Mylene said.  
"Yes I think they keep her on the fourth-" Juleka said but was cut off.  
"SHHHH" Nath exclaimed  
"Don't shh on me!" Juleka answered  
"Shhhh! Do you hear it?"  
"... Hear wha-"  
"GUYS HELP US WE ARE IN THE ELEVATOR!" A distant shout could be heard.  
"Alya? Is that you?" Max asked.  
"Yea! Oh thank God! Me and Nino are in the elevator!"  
"Where is Chat?" Ivan asked.  
"That prick left us!"  
"Wait up, we will get you out of there." Nath said. 

 

 

On the third floor Kim Alix and Rose were walking from room to room in search of their friend.  
"I swear this place is endless!" Alix said. She was tired already.  
"No kidding! My legs are gonna fall off!" Kim continued.  
"Guys... I don't know why but I am considering the possibility that our poor Mari is not even here!" Rose said with a worried tone in her voice.  
"But everything led to this pla-" Kim suddenly stopped his random power of seeing a fragment of the future kicked in... He saw Alix getting punched in the face and falling on the ground.  
"Alix... Stay nearby okay?.." Kim said.  
"Pffft, don't tell me what to do!  
"Alix, I mean it!"  
"Okay okay, jeez"  
"What do you say that, Kim, is something wro-" Rose was saying but suddenly Chat appeared in front of them.  
"Chat!" They said half excitedly.  
"Guys! You okay? Have you found her?"  
"No not really we looked around this floor and all we found were a couple of labs but she wasn't there." As Kim was talking Alix felt a hand on her mouth, she wanted to shout but the hand was silencing her and she felt how the person was carrying her into some room.  
"And yes, we haven't found her." Kim finished.  
"Okay..." Chat said emotionless.  
"Uhm... G-guys... Where is Alix ?" Rose said with a trembling tone.  
"Oh God... ALIX!" Kim shouted desperately . And Rose started crying and panicking .  
"Chat please take her with you I need to find Alix"  
"Kim, I can't..." Suddenly Nathanael and Juleka ran up to them.  
"Guys what is going on why is Rose crying?" Nathanael said and Juleka ran to her and hugged her kissing her forehead to calm her best friend down.  
"We lost Alix... I-I saw a vision of her being punched I asked her to stay nearby Oh my God why is she so stubborn?!"  
"And why are YOU guys here?" Chat asked Nath and Juleka.  
"Well we..."  
"Nevermind, take Rose with you, me and Kim will go find Alix..."  
"You will help me?"  
"Yes, wherever they keep her they might keep Ladybug there too!"  
"Right ! Let's hurry!" Chat and Kim left. 

 

 

Marinette's head never hurt this much... It was like a hammer hit her repeatedly. She slowly opened her eyes and she was in some kind of lab... She sat up and saw no doctors or scientists... That was good . But when she turned her head to the right she saw Alix sitting in a chair with her eyes closed with a cloth and her hands tied behind her back.  
"Alix?..." She shouted but in her state it was more like a whisper. Marinette felt very weak. She didn't feel anything. The only thing she felt were her raven locks lying on her shoulders.  
"Alix!" This one was audible.  
She looked up.  
"Mari?.. is that you?.." Alix answered with an equally weak voice.  
"Yea... Are you okay? What are you doing here? Are the other here too?"  
"Marinette, it's nice to see... Or rather hear you and all but my head is cracking please, one question at a time."  
"Are the others here?.."  
"Yes we all came to rescue you!"  
" what are YOU doing well .. here?"  
"Uh- I uh.. oh God... Kim told me to stay nearby I didn't listen it's all my fault.... " she was sobbing.  
"No, Alix please calm down... Is Chat Noir here.  
"Uh... Yea Oh my God you won't believe who he actually is! Adrien fucking Agreste! Gabriel Agreste's son! Oh... I shouldn't have said that."  
"Chat Noir is... A-adrien..?" Suddenly the doors opened revealing a doctor with two nurses who tried to take Alix. But she was moving around so they injected something in her arm and she fell asleep.  
"Alix!" Marinette was shouting before they took her away.  
"Alone again..."  
"Why do you think so?.." Lila said entering her room.  
"You witch! Torture me! Not my friends!"  
"Oh I am not the one who had the pink-haired girl captured... There is another person who has some... Misunderstandings... With her... My dear friend... Well more like a recent ally! But now! Thanks to her! I know that the other are also here... And I will make sure that they don't find you... Neither anyone will find them if you think about it..."  
"You are a monster!"  
"Why thank you!" She said and left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to update... School started and it's really hard for me but I will try to update more

Alix woke up in a very dark room but she could tell that her eyes weren't covered by anything this time around. She tried to move but her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were chained . She felt someone twisting the door handle, she tensed up, unable to move or do anything. The door flung open, letting the light get in, blinding her for a couple of seconds but when she regained her vision she noticed the silhouette standing in the shadow. Fury got over her.  
"Show yourself, you piece of shit!" She cried trying to break free.  
"Same, old, unladylike Alix..." That voice... That high-pitched, disgusting voice.  
"Chloe?!"  
"Surprise!" The blond revealed herself.  
"You traitorous bitch! I knew it!"  
"I am a bitch, but I am not a traitor, trust me, you don't want to misbehave or I will convince EVERYONE that you are the... 'Traitorous bitch'...Kim would be so disappointed..."  
"Stop putting him into this, we are not even talking about him!" Alix answered.  
"Oh, please! You are always around him like a whore who wasn't paid for her appointment." Chloe spat out furiously.  
"You are just a delusional, jealous, insolent wench! With a narcissistic personality disorder! I should have told everyone who you rea--" Alix was cut off as Chloe's palm slammed into her face making her tilt her head at least 100 degrees and her cheek became the color of of her hair and her mouth bleeding as it had an impact with Chloe's ring.  
"Not so strong and powerful now are ya!!?? You can't even control your powers enough to go back in time and NOT get caught!!" Chloe shouted and Alix spat blood on her face.  
"You are a just a psycho so blinded by her desperate crush for her ex that she can't get over it without killing his... Potential lov-... I-I I am going to tell everyone who you really are when I get out"  
Chloe was boiling with rage copying Ladybug's creating powers she created a hammer and slammed it on Alix's head. Alix fell, her vision was blurry the last thing she saw was Chloe's disgusted face.

 

 

Juleka and Nathanael took Rose with them as Juleka was trying to calm her best friend.  
"Rose, dear, we really need to calm you down, please cooperate!" Juleka said hugging her friend and running a hand through Rose's short hair. As they passed the corridor a guard caught them off guard and grabbed Nathanael by his throat, lifting him in the hair and paralyzing him with a Taser, Nathanael was dropped on the ground as Rose started crying louder as her hair turned black with black thick smoke releasing from her body wrapping around the ground turning him into dust immediately. Rose returned to normal but her face was unreadable, expresionless like her soul was just sucked out. Juleka dropped on the ground as Nathanael's body lied lifeless. He was getting pale, Juleka desperately pushed at his chest and breathed in his mouth to get him back. Rose pushed Juleka away violently as she got down to Nathanael's face as she slightly opened her mouth with white smoke fading into his body. His face filled with color as he gasped for air as he sprung to life.  
"Nath!" Juleka shouted wrapping her hands around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist kind of confused.  
"W-wh-what happened?" 

 

Kim and Chat were looking around for eternity as they reached to the last room.  
"Alright, she has got to be here!" Chat said implying Ladybug.  
"Good, your stupid hidden identity thing will end..." Kim said with a rude tone, he was obviously not in the mood.  
"That's for the better..." Chat answered as he knocked down the door of the room and entered.  
"NO! STOP PLEASE!" a figure cramped in the corner of the dark room shouted. Whispered actually. That's all she could let out.  
"My lady..." Chat said getting closer  
"Ch-ch-chat?" He got close enough to see her face... Marinette... He should have known.  
"Sh... Sh... I am here" he tried to wrap his arms gently around her finally noticing her state, a mouthful of blood dried next to her bottom lip, her hair muffled and a dozen of needle holes on her hands. But she was still beautiful.  
"Oh God... They will bleed for this... Whoever it was. I will kill them" he took of his mask revealing who he was under it to Marinette, here eyes sparkled for a millisecond  
"A-Adrien..." She said with a weak smile before it disappeared along with her consciousness.  
"Using his mutant claws he broke the chains holding her and lifted her bridal style before positioning her on his back, wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"Can we go get Alix now?" Kim asked, clearly irritated.  
"But we looked everywh-" he listened carefully with his cat ears and heard barely audible cries for help. He looked at the right wall of the room. And so a panel hidden within it. He knocked it down to reveal another room where Alix was on the ground, moving around, struggling to get up or at least get rid of the chains.  
"Alix!" Kim shouted and ran to her breaking the chains and lifting her up, she was weak but she was probably able to run a marathon, compared to Marinette.  
"Kim, I am so so sorry I was a stubborn idiot as always I didn't stay close."  
"Yes you are but now's not the time I am just happy you are fine"  
"I-I had to tell you something important" she said. "The one who captured me it's... It is... Oh God they hit me I can't remember anything!" Her voice was shaking desperately. "It's not important who captured you, Alix, we will blow them up with this entire place!" Chat said furiously. "What?! Are you out of your mind??" Alix protested. "We are gonna get this over with." He said it seemed like changing his mind would be impossible "No... No violence... We are not like them..." Marinette mumbled regaining her consciousness. " She got off Chat's back balancing herself, she didn't fall. "But... beating the crap out of them is not that low.." she said with a mischievous smile. Everyone joined her. "I still can't believe Chat would do that to us!" Alya exclaimed with a low voice as she explained to Max Ivan and Mylene what happened. "He abandoned us!" "In fact, Alya this is the 5th time you are telling us that particular detail." Max pointed out. "But I mean it's ridiculous!" At that moment the door on the right swung open and they pointed their weapons at the door. "Woah! Guys it's just us!" Kim said. "Mari!" Alya shouted and ran to Marinette and hugged her tightly and everyone joined her. ""Guys... I am not strong yet for all of you to get on me" Marinette said with a weak chuckle. "Uh... Guys? What do we do now?" Mylene asked politely. "Put an end to this." Marinette answered. They contacted Juleka and told them to meet them. "Is anything wrong?" She asked "No we just found Marinette" Alya said. "Oh thank god!" Nathanael's voice could be heard. "We will right there." Juleka said. They all rejoined and with that huge group used Alya's powers they all transported to the the fourth floor. "Okay guys here is the plan…" Gabriel Agreste ran that place. As he was approaching his office, he saw his assistant Nathalie sitting in her chair. "... Hello sir." He moved to enter his office when someone placed their hand on his mouth and a gun to his back... It was Natalie. Well not really as magenta flashed behind him revealing Juleka. She moved the hand away from his mouth. "Who are you?! What did you do to my assistant?!" "I don't like quizzes, mister" she nudged him in the back with her gun and moved him inside the office where quite the... Handful of mutants were waiting for him. "Mr. Agreste. We suppose you know who we are." Marinette said. "Yes. Monsters! That don't belong!" "Nathanael, do you mind?" "Course not, Marinette." He concentrated on Gabriel and created chains around his hands that pulled him against the wall as Alya stood, her hands pointed at him in case he moved. "...Adrien..." Gabriel muttered. "What--?" Chat said but Gabriel triggered an alarm by saying that. "Oh, Crap!" Nino shouted. Mylene's eyes glowed yellow as she spat out some substance that covered the door completely. "This'll hold them back for some time!" Marinette was working on the computer with Max to start a broadcasting for the entirety of Paris. Chat pointed a gun at Gabriel. How did he get to this? His own father, at his gunpoint. "Please, Fath-- Gabriel! Let's not complicate things." He said stuttering. "Everything's connected!" Max told Marinette as she created a mask and put it on her face. She looked at Chat and he nodded at her with a small smile. "People of Paris, I want to address this message to anyone that believes that mutants are dangerous!" Tikki and Plagg were watching the broadcasting, Plagg was confused and Tikki was furious. Aurore also watched from her hospital bed with her boyfriend. "We are... not dangerous... not in any kind of way! It's just the way it turned out. if we continue this fear and hatred we will destroy each other, I-" The signal suddenly cut off. "Max! What's going on?!" "Yes... you shouldn't be afraid of mutants... you should be TERRIFIED" a sinister voice said hacking into their broadcasting "Mutants! I am here to free you! Encourage you! Don't think you are not as good as normal... peasants... YOU ARE BETTER! I want you to join me! And show everyone what we can do, together!" The sinister voice said as every mutant in Paris started cheering and shouting like animals. "Max! Stop this broadcasting!" Alix shouted pushing Max. Max just pulled the plug and everything turned off... it wasn't so strong but since everything turned off, Gabriel suddenly became static and faded. "It was a hologram!" Chat said. "Oh no... oh no no no... we LOST! We failed, we ruined everything!" Marionette shouted. To be continued... 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO guess who is back from Hiatusville

Marinette started feeling dizzy, the camera showing Paris showed people starting to riot... her head spun and that moment it felt like her brain was telling her to reset and just turn off, her vision went blurry and the last thing she heard was her friends shouting her name.

 

ωωωωωωωω

 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, and a bright light hit her eyes as her vision tried to adjust, she had a strong headache, she tried to move but her body ached and she winced in pain.  
"Marinette?" The voice was female and distant, the figure got closer and it had long black hair, it was Juleka she figured, she often helped the medics.  
"Mari, do you hear me?" She managed a weak nod.  
"Oh thank God" she shone a small flashlight in her eyes  
"You were asleep for almost a week, we thought you were in a coma" Marinette's eyes filled with tears.  
"You-you fell unconscious and hit your head... hard."  
"Pa-Paris" her throat hurt it.  
"It's... it's not good.... riots"  
"My f-f-fault"  
"..." Juleka seemed uncomfortable so she changed the subject  
"Everyone was worried about you... Adrien didn't leave for four days Kim and Nino forcefully took him away."  
"Adrien... Chat... it all makes sense now" Mari thought  
"Then he would come here three times a day to check if you were alright... I think he is here, I will get him" Marinette nodded.  
After a minute Adrien burst into the room with tears in his eyes  
"Marinette!" His voice was shaking. He kneeled next to her bed and kissed her hand.  
"Adrien... " she ran her hand through his hair and then caressed his cheek.  
Somehow his presence was giving her energy.  
"I was so worried about you." He told her.  
"It's all my fault.... if I wasn't such a damsel in distress none of this... these riots..."  
"No!... Don't blame yourself please just, without you we would have given up by now, I will do everything so that everything you did for this cause doesn't disappear... if only I was with you ... I promise to he with you... always..." she found strength to push herself up, he leaned in, she could feel his warm breathe on her skin and smell his cologne... their lips only a centimeter away and...  
"Marinette!" Alya ran into the room and Adrien quickly pulled away.  
"Oh my God, Mari, I was so worried" Alya was crying as she throw herself at her best friend who laughed weakly but tears were running down her cheeks too.  
"Alya... Alya I know I am so sorry...but I am still not strong enough for glomps like these" they laughed and Alya pulled away.  
Nino also came to see her. Then Mylene and Ivan and Rose... Max and Kim also visited and Nathanael.  
"Mari, I was really worried for you"  
"Thanks Nath I really appreciate it... although I feel like this is all my fault."  
"No, don't start, it could happen to anyone you should be proud of yourself." He took her hand in his but she pulled away.  
"Oh sorry I..."  
"No, no Nath I an sorry, here" she extended her hand and he took it with a sad smile.  
"Thank you Nathanael... for believing in me..."  
"You are my hero Mari, always know that" they looked into each other's eyes for a bit.  
"Ahem..." Juleka was standing at the door.  
"Sorry for intruding but I have to check her blood pressure." She wanted to sound friendly but her jaw tensing gave away her displeasure.  
"Uh, yes, sure Juleka" Nath gave Mari one last sad smile and left.  
"Hey... Juleka..." Mari asked while Juleka was checking her pressure.  
"Yes, Marinette"  
"I know we are not the closest..."  
"Don't say that, Mari, you saved me back when you rescued me from that lab... ask me anything..."  
"Do you have any feelings for Nathanael?"  
"That's a waste of a question..."  
"No, really, don't avoid the question"  
Juleka looked at Marinette her gaze was quite intimidating than it saddened...  
"He is my friend, Marinette... I want him happy, don't give him false hopes."  
"False hopes?"  
"Don't act stupid..." her eyes became glassy "he is in love with you, rather desperately... talk to him, say that you don't reciprocate, it will hurt him but the pain won't be as strong... tell him you don't love him, or I will... " she turned around and stormed out of the room.

 

ωωωωωωωωωω

 

Alix was dreaming of chaos and destruction, she was powerless and couldn't do anything. Tears burned her cheeks as she saw mutants and her friends destroying themselves with their powers, she closed her eyes and opened them to see a whole 'nother destruction.. something that haunted her past, her childhood village being attacked by terrorists... she saw her mother

"My angel... you have to listen to me... take this" she passed her the family heirloom... the pocketwatch "when you become hopeless and desperate, do you hear me? DESPERATE. when things you fear the most become reality, remember me, our family... use THIS... it will take you somewhere safe, some place where you have power over your choices and actions... it will give you... people around you who are lost... another chance.... tell mommy you understand." She realized she was watching this from a 3rd person's perspective... she saw five year old herself.  
"I understand, mommy..."  
Then and there she was taken away from her mother... forever

 

She woke up from a knock on her door... she remembered that she hasn't left her room for three days.  
"Come in..." she mumbled  
"Hey..." Kim... the only person she could see right now.  
"Hey..."  
"Why did you lock yourself here, Alix, you're not answering your phone why are you so distant."  
"Because everything's bad, Kim, it's going downhill fast..." she turned on the TV in her room with every channel talking about the riots, the huge fires that were cause as a result of people breaking everything. She quickly turned off the TV before hugging her knees to her chest.  
"...I talked to your medics..." he said in a serious tone.  
"And..."  
"You have retrograde amnesia..."  
"Now in a language I speak"  
"You can't remember the last 10 days"  
"Everything's a blur... I am seeing visions of the past.  
"Hallucinations can be a side effect"  
"I am not hallucintaing" she strolled from her bed to the other end of the room almost crying. He came over to her cupping her face with his hands looking into her eyes deeply. Their faces almost touching. "Alix, you... I..." she took a step back   
"I need to remember something...something IMPORTANT... and if I don't it might make everything go down like dominoes... if I don't remember... if k don't do something... you will get hurt... I have hurt and lost enough people that I care about... I am DESPERATE" desperate... that word echoed in her mind.  
"Leave, Kim... just LEAVE PLEASE" she shouted and pushed him away... he looked hurt... he left closing the door loudly as she started crying... she turned on the TV again... the destruction similar to the one in her village...  
She opened her drawer and opened the metal box where she kept the pocketwatch... she hid away because everytime her dad saw it he would get mad and start crying... she took it out and held it next to her heart.  
She walked up to her window and looked out.  
"I am desperate mom..." she said quietly... suddenly the watch started glowing, she opened it to see the hands were almost at 12 as it was soon afternoon, suddenly her feet took her out of the building without her even realizing, she stood outside and a lot of MPC workers ran after her to see where she was going that included Kim. She put the watch on the ground as the sun liked up with it and a huge light beam cane out of it and it was tempting to jump into it, she looked back at the awed workers who were terrified, as Kim shouted.  
"Alix! What are you doing, get out of there!" His voice seemed as desperate as the situation. "Alix... PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"   
"I am sorry Kim! I have made wrong moves... I-... I need another chan---" she didn't finish as the beam sucked her in and she disappeared along with the watch.

 

Tikki was with Plagg and Adrien when she felt like a dagger to her back.  
"Tikki! Are you alright?" Adrien and Plagg asked.  
"This is too much... harmony, balance... it's all falling apart... we need to put an end... to this war... no matter how much destruction it brings... this...." she hissed in pain as she lost balance and fell on the ground. Plagg kneeled next to her.  
"This... ends... now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tripping guys... I know this seems weird but I have a few good things coming up after this messed up chapter.


End file.
